Day 33
by Nicksta101
Summary: The relationship between Jaynis and Taylor Kobb and how Jaynistown became what it was
1. Getting What's Coming To You

**-****Getting What's Coming To You-**

Baron Flynt sat upon his throne on the giant digging machine in the centre of the Salt Flats. He looked upon the wasteland around him with pride. He had taken over a formally Crimson Lance-occupied area and called it his home. This could not be said for two of his bandits. Taylor and Jaynis Kobb hated one another ever since birth. They had both tried to kill each other using methods of poison and traps but none of them worked. They wanted to become the dominant brother; they wanted to be the one who outlasted the other. Because of their total disregard for each other's life they had become infamous in the bandit regime and two of the most feared. Baron Flynt had watched the Kobb brothers grow up for five years and almost saw missions he had sent them on fall on their arse. Baron Flynt did as best he could to divide them into separate regimes. Jaynis was almost transferred to Krom's canyon and Taylor to stay with Baron Flynt. However, Baron Flynt couldn't deny that Taylor and Jaynis worked brilliantly together as a team. Sure, they hated each other but when they had to they were unstoppable. No bandit could ever forget when Taylor was being chased by Sledge's 'Roid Rage Psycho in Headstone Mine and Jaynis jumped on top of the bandit who must have been over eight-feet tall and continue to stab him repeatedly in the neck with a buzz-axe. The bandit still lives today but with massive wounds. Jaynis showed everybody that he does in some way care for his brother but they both still had issues that nobody could ever understand.

Taylor jumped off of his Runner south of the digging machine deep in the misty Salt Flats. The digging machine was only just visible through the mist. The circular blade which stretched out from the platform was almost in full view from Taylor's position. Taylor had been sent out into the mist by Baron Flynt to recover a missing audio diary a dead bandit had hidden. The dead bandit was Mickey Leonov, a spy for the Dahl Corporation. Baron Flynt found out when Mickey left an ECHO device inside his Runner which fell through the hole in the floor. Mickey had forgotten to patch up the hole after a burst of corrosive gunfire melted away at the steel. Baron Flynt saw it when he heard something fall onto the ground when he was walking past the Runner pit. The ECHO device had Dahl's name all over it and when he played the recording it was pure evidence against Mickey. After interrogation, Mickey told Baron Flynt he had more recordings hidden all over the Salt Flats. Seeing this as a perfect way to separate Taylor and Jaynis, Baron told them both to look all over the Salt Flats in search for the recordings. Taylor went one way while Jaynis went the other.

Taylor walked through the mist. He didn't really know where he was going but the GPS he had in his hand indicated that some kind of electrical device was nearby. Since the only electrical points in the Salt Flats would be anything on the digging machine, the Catch-A-Ride station and the weapon vendors dotted around the Salt Flats were shown as "points of interest" on the GPS it seemed pretty likely this was the ECHO device. Taylor tripped on a rock in front of him and struggled to stay on his feet. He used his free hand to catch himself on the ground before standing back up again. The mist was getting worse. Taylor knew he shouldn't be on foot this deep in the Salt Flats at this time of day without a Runner or some kind of illumination. There was no time for Runners; he needed to be on foot to find the recording. Whatever Mickey knew about the bandits he sure as hell told the Dahl Corporation, these recordings had to be found and destroyed. Dahl was the reason why there were bandits on Pandora in the first place and it was obvious they were planning on rectifying that mistake. Taylor crouched down with his free hand stretched out in front of him to give himself a better chance of finding his way. Taylor tried to keep going straight forwards so retracing his steps would be easy. His Runner wasn't marked on the GPS; he just wanted to keep things simple. The GPS began to bleep repeatedly which increased in speed when Taylor kept moving forward. He looked at the screen and realised he had overshot the blip. He retreated and stopped when he was at the centre of the blip's position. Now all he had to do was feel around for the recording. Taylor didn't bank on the recording being left on the surface; chances are it was buried underground. He dropped to his hands and knees and began to stroke the ground hoping to touch an ECHO device. Ten minutes must have passed when Taylor convinced himself the recording wasn't here. He had looked all around him as far as he could in all directions before the GPS bleeped to tell him he was too far out. The mist had evolved even thicker. Taylor could barely make out his own hand in front of him. Taylor abandoned the search and retraced his steps to the Runner. Taylor was walking even more carefully now, the mist was starting to affect Taylor's head, his vision was fading, his eyelids felt heavy, he just wanted to sleep. Taylor climbed in and turned on the engine. The blade of the digging machine wasn't visible anymore but Taylor knew the digging machine was only ahead of him.

Taylor hadn't been driving for five minutes when another Runner crashed beside his Runner sending him spinning sideways through the mist. Taylor's Runner landed on its side and bounced into a large rock and landed on the ground. Taylor's previous fatigue had gone, he was completely alert now. Who had crashed into him? Taylor crawled out of his smashed Runner and stood on his knees. He squinted his eyes in an effort to see through the mist. A figure emerged through the blanket of mist; Taylor drew his pistol and told the figure to stop. The figure didn't stop; he carried on walking as if he hadn't heard Taylor. Taylor this time shouted at the figure whose clothing features were beginning to become more detailed to stop. Again, the person didn't stop. There was no way he hadn't heard Taylor. Taylor was still very hesitant; there was something about this person that seemed awfully familiar. Taylor, realising he was no longer in the dominant position stood up on his feet and stepped forward and shouted again at the stranger. This time the person stopped. He stopped without any sense of fear, it wasn't a sudden halt, and it was a slouchy halt. Like he didn't want to stop. Taylor began to walk with his gun still raised to the person. As he walked closer the stranger's details became clearer and Taylor lowered his pistol. The stranger was no stranger, he was Jaynis Kobb. Taylor's older brother. Taylor asked him what he was doing but Jaynis said nothing. Taylor asked again, no response. Taylor attempted to swing his pistol at Jaynis but Jaynis ducked under the arm of Taylor and stabbed a knife into Taylor's left knee. Taylor fell down under the force of the knife and clutched his leg. Jaynis crouched down and said to his younger brother.

"For the first time, you'll have to depend upon only yourself to survive. Baron told me to test your survival skills in my own time. No better time than now. Crawl for your life or die on your hands and knees?" Jaynis grabbed a handful of Taylor's hair and stared deep in his brown eyes "I'll find the last recording." There Jaynis left Taylor all alone in the mist while he drove off in his Runner.

As night fell over the Salt Flats, Taylor felt the cold on his body. Being out at night in Pandora wasn't safe for a party of men, it was even worse for a loner. All kinds of bugs were nocturnal and in the Salt Flats the temperature dropped below zero. With Taylor all alone in the cold, weakened, he was easy pickings for all kinds of creatures. Help was out of the question. Just as Jaynis and Baron wanted, well in Taylor's mind it was all down to Jaynis- not Baron Flynt. Taylor was going to have to push himself to the breaking point and not break.


	2. Broken

**-Broken-**

Beneath the infinite blankets of mist Taylor was crawling for safety. The knife still deeply impaled in his knee. Night had fallen; the temperature had dropped to -7°C. Taylor needed shelter and fast. Fifteen minutes had followed since Jaynis ambushed his brother, Taylor heard Jaynis' Runner speed past him nearby and he probably had the last recording Taylor thought. Taylor continued to drag, claw and scratch the ground to carry on moving. He was certain he was going the correct way. He had to be, his GPS had been destroyed in the crash and Taylor had to focus on instinct and intellect. Taylor tried to prop his healthy leg up and dive forwards to cover more ground. He did this but he landed on his injured knee which exploded with pain. Taylor didn't want to remove the knife because it seemed to trap the bleeding. With no exit wound, Taylor thought to himself it would be better to leave it in. All his energy had to focus on moving forwards and not stopping. He needed to survive, not just for himself but to prove to his brother he can survive alone. It was the first time Jaynis had physically touched Taylor in an effort to kill him. He had always used traps to test Taylor's intelligence. Taylor too had used traps but Jaynis was one step ahead each and every time. Jaynis was the more intelligent brother, but Taylor knew things that Jaynis didn't know and vice versa.

At this time of night in the Salt Flats, furious winds were likely to blow. Taylor heard the howling of the wind pick up and with a wild wind blowing the freezing air into his face; Taylor had to move even quicker. No shelter was quite a sanctuary compared to the digging machine. Taylor dived again only this time he ignored the horrible pain shooting up his leg. Below his knee his leg was starting to go numb, blood wasn't getting past the knife lodged inside his knee. Taylor knew his next serious problem was a possible blood clot. Taylor very well knew that Jaynis stabbed the knife in his knee for a reason. He could have cut off a limb if he wanted to, no. Instead he makes Taylor suffer, without an arm Taylor could have been able to run. Without a leg Taylor could crawl but his death would be quick with the amount of blood loss there would have been and the dirty ground infecting his blood. With a knife trapped inside Taylor's knee, Taylor wouldn't be able to use his leg and Taylor may have to be forced to remove it. Taylor was impressed with himself that he could understand Jaynis' method but hated him even more for how well Jaynis had thought it out.

Stones of all sizes flicked in Taylor's face, this was a good sign. The giant digging machine was in the centre of the Salt Flats where stones and rocks were commonplace. All around the digging machine the ground was dry and void of any debris. Apart from the edges of the Salt Flats such as the area Taylor was searching for the ECHO device. The mist was as thick as it had been earlier but Taylor's heart leapt when he saw the circular blade appear into view. Taylor knew he was going in the correct direction but with genuine proof he was massively relieved. Taylor was exhausted. His foot was completely numb, he was sweating and his arms were aching all over. His chest was lacerated from the sharp, dry and broken ground. Taylor wanted to stop. He wanted to sleep. But, most of all he wanted to stick it in the face of his brother. By doing that Taylor will have earned all of the above. Taylor began to crawl again, collecting momentum with every desperate dive. How long had he been crawling for? How much distance did he cover? Taylor didn't know, Taylor didn't care. Home wasn't far away at all. The crane arm was now visible; the tower that stood on top of the arm pierced the night sky. Taylor was so close to safety. But, Taylor wondered if it was too late. His leg was in bad shape, would it be able to heal? Or would Taylor need to amputate? Without any concern for his leg, Taylor stood up on one leg and bent down on his hands. He began to walk like a three-legged dog. Hopping as well as attempting to walk, Taylor was moving quicker. He looked ridiculous but it was working. Taylor kept on doing this, it worked and the digging machine became clearer with every step he covered. Taylor caught too much speed and rolled over his shoulders and rolled back onto his hands and one leg. The pain in his knee was unforgiving, the numbness was terrible but Taylor wouldn't stop. Taylor had gotten used to the speed he was going but before he had a chance to stop he crashed shoulder first into a steel fence. He rested against it with his hands clutched on his right shoulder. Just like a dog he had not seen the wall right in front of him. Taylor looked up and saw the threatening presence of the crane arm reaching out into the Salt Flats. Taylor had made it. However, he was directly opposite the entrance. Taylor could climb the fence but with only one good leg, Taylor saved himself the pain. Taylor stood up and hopped on one foot to get comfortable. He rested his left hand on the fence and began to work his way around the perimeter. It was a wide area but as long as Taylor followed it there would be no problems. Taylor's thoughts turned to the aftershock of the knife being pulled out of his knee. He couldn't feel his leg below the knee but when the knife begins to give out the pain will be awful. Pins and needles times a thousand. If, however his leg can be saved. Taylor turned a left right angle and found the main entrance. Thank god, Taylor had survived Jaynis' trick, Taylor had returned back from the wasteland, Taylor had proven his commitment to his older brother.

Taylor walked into the shantytown that was built below the crane. No building was taller than two floors. Loads of huts, houses and barracks stood all around the crane. Taylor walked down a very narrow staircase to the crane lift. Bandits were usually asleep at this time; the only bandits who would be awake would be the ones on patrol on the crane balconies. Taylor punched the lift button and the doors slid open. Taylor collapsed into the lift, he pushed the button inside the lift, the doors closed and the lift began to ascend. Taylor had pushed himself further than he had ever in his entire life. That was Jaynis' point all the time, _Crawl for your life or die on your hands and knees_. Taylor had depended upon people to get out of sticky situations; Taylor had no help this time. _For the first time, you'll have to depend upon only yourself to survive_. Taylor had done just that. Did Jaynis think Taylor would survive? Sure, he wanted him dead but he also cared for him in some twisted way. Nobody could understand their love-hate relationship. Taylor would without a doubt gain the respect of his brother and all the bandits in the Salt Flats for his will to survive. Maybe this was a cruel way for Jaynis to force Taylor's heart out, his soul, his personal desire- the human desire to survive. Taylor didn't crack, he didn't give up. He thought about the after effects, he thought "what if", because that's what humans do. They think. Even though hope is a very small section of the human brain, Taylor clung onto to it like it was the last line of rope.

Taylor had survived.


	3. Lucky or Legendary?

**-****Lucky or Legendary?-**

The lift doors opened to the top of the crane platform. Taylor's eyes felt heavy, he needed to rest. He stepped forward for a few steps before he collapsed onto the floor. He couldn't move a single muscle. Taylor drifted into a sleep with the hope that bandits would find him. Ten minutes later two bandits carried Taylor's body into a workshop building on the crane platform. This served as the Salt Flats infirmary. Taylor's body was rested on top of a surgery table. The workshop was dirty, stained instruments hung from the ceiling. Buckets full of water, piss and shit rested beside the walls. The stench was unbearable. The bandits decided it was time to dispose of the rank contents. The two bandits picked up two buckets each and quickly walked to the balcony to their right. The disgusting contents spilt as the buckets swung from side to side as the bandits walked. The bandits didn't care for emptying the buckets and reusing the buckets, they through it all over the edge. They returned to the infirmary and repeated the process with the last remaining buckets. The doctors in the infirmary were beyond sick, keeping human waste, not cleaning their instruments. All hygiene in the Salt Flats was pretty much wasted on the bandits.

One of the bandits knocked on one of the doors that led deeper into the workshop. Nobody who wasn't a doctor dared to venture inside there. Experiments of the strangest order were conducted in there, you could be one if you were to be caught snooping around in there. The door opened an a doctor with a surgical mask, shaved head, blood-ridden overalls and white eyes stepped out and stared in the eyes of the bandit.

"We have a patient, Taylor Kobb." The doctor waved the bandit away and walked to the unconscious Taylor Kobb. He ran his hand down the injured leg of Taylor Kobb and flicked the knife a few times. He wrapped a hand around the handle of the knife and placed his free hand on Taylor's leg. He looked at the two bandits and raised his hand from Taylor's leg to point at Taylor's body to gesture to them they need to hold him down. They pressed down on his legs and chest. The doctor had put his hand back on Taylor's leg and began to pull the knife from Taylor's knee. Taylor's body was stiff as the doctor tugged at the knife. The bandits were doing well at holding down Taylor. The knife edged out with every tug, blood began to seep out as the blade gave way. The doctor stopped to gather some more energy before he pulled again. The two bandits kept their heads down; they didn't like to see the doctor doing this. He seemed to extract some kind of insane pleasure from it. One of the bandits looked at the other and wondered whether a doctor was really necessary for this. Anybody could pull out a knife stabbed into a knee. The doctor however had done it, the knife was out and the wound was sick. Now the doctor was genuinely needed. The doctor began to clean the wound, he drizzled the wound with sulfa powder. Sulfa powder was a rarity on Pandora, only the bandits had the supplies. Everybody else had to make do with health injections which were slow acting. Sulfa powder massively helped the healing process. After the powder was sprinkled on the wound the doctor wrapped Taylor's knee in bandages and ripped off the ball of material. One of the bandits questioned the doctor whether he even considered amputation. The doctor told him that if he had to amputate he would have done. Taylor was one very lucky person.

Taylor rested for a day in his quarters. The hot topic of conversation amongst the bandits was Taylor Kobb. During the night Taylor Kobb regained consciousness briefly and told a bandit who was with him what happened in the wasteland. That bandit had told everybody else. Different versions jumped from one bandit to another. Some were told Taylor was attacked by a swarm of Scythid bugs and got out alive with his bare hands as his only weapon. Some were told Taylor had lost both his legs and crawled to safety. Those stories were quickly snuffed out when they saw Taylor sleeping in his quarters with both legs in working order. Some were told the true story or near enough the true story. Jaynis Kobb genuinely respected and admired Taylor's efforts. He had left him for dead and Taylor had proved him wrong. Jaynis didn't comment on his brother, Taylor had told the bandit Jaynis had left him for dead but that just made people fear Jaynis even more. Jaynis was infamous and Taylor was famous. In the bandits' eyes they were both legendary. When Jaynis did eventually pass Taylor's quarters he looked through the window and nodded at his younger brother. Mutual respect shown but hatred still burned alive in both brothers' hearts.

Taylor was summoned to Baron Flynt's throne on the upper level on the crane platform. Taylor walked across the platform and scaled two ramps to get to the throne level. Baron Flynt's throne was made out of scrap just like most things on Pandora. There was a neon sign in the shape of an arrow which flickered now and them above Baron Flynt. His surname "Flynt" was spelt above his throne with all kinds of junk. Baron felt like a king. Taylor walked across the throne level and leaned the right side of his body against the wall and looked at Baron Flynt who had just thrown a cigarette over the edge. Baron turned on his throne and spoke to Taylor. "What happened out there?" Taylor didn't dare ask Baron to elaborate; he knew exactly what Baron meant.

"I was after Mickey's last recording. The storm obscured my view, I couldn't find it. The storm got worse every second, I was starting to lose my own control. I decided to head back here. Before I had gotten a few feet away from my position a Runner crashed into the side of my vehicle. It was Jaynis." Baron Flynt listened intently. "He stabbed me in the leg telling me I had to prove myself to him and you." Baron Flynt's head pulled back a little bit in surprise. "Jaynis said that you two had been waiting me to survive on my own for once." Baron Flynt took some time to understand Taylor's story.

"I never told Jaynis to do that and you were ordered to find the last recording, not Jaynis. He came back with it and told me you had been killed by Scythids." Taylor was obviously telling the truth about being alive but it was his word against Jaynis' about how Taylor got back or what had really happened. Sure, Taylor's knee was bandaged but Taylor's Runner would have been eaten by Scythids during the night so a lot of evidence had vanished. Baron Flynt waved Taylor away and spent hours pondering, what should he do?


	4. It Could Be A Trap

**-…It Could Be A Trap-**

For the next few days Taylor and Jaynis were avoided. The bandits could sense that Jaynis was starting to look for more lethal ways to murder his brother. Taylor was avoided because whoever was near him could be caught in the crossfire between Taylor and Jaynis. The two brothers didn't lay a finger on one another and no traps were set. However, Baron Flynt had come to a decision on what to do with the two brothers. The day had come that one of the bandits ships called "Great Vengeance" would be docking to unload a shipment of Torgue shields and pistols. Baron Flynt ordered Taylor and Jaynis along with five bandits to meet him in the Runner pit. They all awaited Baron Flynt who later joined those waiting ten minutes after he had said to be there by. Baron placed one foot on a Runner front bumper and rested his forearm on his propped up knee to show dominance. This was a popular stance for Baron Flynt. "The Great Vengeance is making another stop in a few minutes where it will be unloading ordinance from Torgue. You'll be taking it to an outpost in the Dahl Headlands where Mad Mel's men will distribute all around Pandora. Move out." Baron Flynt left the bandits in the Runner pit that then climbed in their Runners. Taylor drove off alone whereas Jaynis was with two bandits in a runner. The remaining two got in separate Runners and they all followed Taylor's lead.

After an uneventful twenty-minute drive the group arrived outside a bandit camp which served as the only way to Treacher's Landing. The bandits had to dismount their Runners and get inside the camp quickly because they were in spiderant territory. Vicious creatures which will kill anything on sight. The bandits treaded quickly but carefully. One bandit felt a rumble beneath his feet but he dived into the camp before a spiderant could jump out. The camp's entrance was a narrow gap in the large wall which sealed off the land's end of the Rust Common's West. Taylor took the lead and the bandits followed him to the far side of the camp where a wooden walkway stretched out to the mouth of the open sea. A small wooden boat with an outboard motor floated on the sea which rolled from side to side and dipped in the sea as the bandits climbed inside. Jaynis was at the back of the boat and in control of the outboard motor with Taylor at the front. The five bandits were seated in rows of pairs apart from the one who was sat behind Taylor and in front of a pair of bandits. The boat travelled slowly, this didn't bother Taylor because Treacher's Landing wasn't far. Conversation was non-existent, they had their orders and there was nothing to discuss. The boat docked on Treacher's Landing half an hour later. The bandits climbed out of the boat and onto the island. Treacher's Landing was an isolated piece of land way out into sea from the mainland. It used to be a settlement for refugees of Pandora but was exiled by the bandits and ever since the bandits have used Treacher's Landing for all kinds of shady business.

The bandits walked all the way to the docking area where the "Great Vengeance" stood. Not a massive ship but it was big enough. It was painted red which had patches where it had been worn out by bullets and fires. Bandits walked across a wooden ramp between the docking area and the ship. They were carrying boxes with "Torgue" written all around it. Taylor waved two bandits from his group to follow him onto the ship. Jaynis stayed behind while the other three bandits moved into a building with workers from the ship. Jaynis had suspicions, there were usually more people assigned to help offloading the shipment. Jaynis or Taylor was never selected to help and they were never told to work together. Taylor just got on with the work but Jaynis didn't move. An hour passed and the "Great Vengeance" had unloaded all of its contents and set sail into the sea. Jaynis and Taylor stood beside a massive pile of Torgue supplies. The five bandits stood with them, all the workers had returned to the ship which was now way out of Treacher's Landing. Feedback from a speaker in the top corner of the building interrupted the silence and cracked a voice into life. The voice was Baron Flynt. "Grab the microphone." One of the bandits moved to the control panel and flicked open a switch and pressed a black button which activated the microphone so they could talk. "Is all the shipment unloaded?" Taylor responded

"Yeah, it's all Torgue and there is a shitload of it."

"Good, to tell you the truth. It's not what you think." Taylor looked at Jaynis who had already pried open a box. Jaynis tore away at the wrapping inside and saw C-charges primed to detonate. Jaynis looked up in surprise and gestured to the bandits to open some boxes. Each box was rigged to explode- there were no weapons of any kind from Torgue.

"Flynt, you better start talking." Jaynis said threateningly

"You brought it upon yourself Jaynis. You and Taylor are a threat against everything I've worked on. You're both loose cannons. I'm done with you." A bandit spoke out to Baron Flynt in fear.

"What about us? You're gonna kill us too?"

"It would look suspicious if I just sent Taylor and Jaynis; with company nobody would ask any questions. Your sacrifice won't be remembered, this was a freak accident. There happened to be a breakdown of communication with the "Great Vengeance" they simply gave us the wrong supply. These C-charged were supposed to go to Jakobs' Cove and the Torgue supplies were supposed to come here, they got confused and you all got caught in the blast."

"You've had this planned from the start." Taylor said.

"Well, only after what Jaynis did to you. I can't have you in my business anymore. Your damaged goods can't trust any of you. As they say in the shipping fraternity- bon voyage."

The five bandits looked at each other and at Taylor and Jaynis. There was a division live, on side of the room the bandits stood and on the other side Taylor and Jaynis stood. The five bandits scurried out of the building with every intention of escaping. Rapid gunfire caught the Kobb brothers' attention, they looked out of the window and the five bandits lay dead on the floor with holes all over them. At the entrance to the docking area a line of bandits were holding assault rifles. They were told by Baron Flynt to hold the only entrance and exit to ensure Taylor and Jaynis would die. The sound of a hundred time-bombs ticked away, Jaynis moved quickly to a metal door which led to a balcony behind the building and kicked it open. The door flew off its hinges and landed in the sea where it remained floating. Jaynis signalled for Taylor to follow, Taylor did without question. The ticking got faster, any minute now the building was about to explode. Anyone unlucky enough to stay inside wouldn't survive. Jaynis jumped over the balcony and splashed into the sea. Taylor followed; they both pulled their arms onto the metal door so they both controlled each side. They began to kick the sea as hard and as fast as they could. They caught a lot of speed and got to a distance where they were safe from the blast. They stopped kicking and turned around in the sea to look at Treacher's Landing. The building's ground floor split apart and exploded in all directions, the first floor collapsed into the ground floor and the top floor which was the second floor exploded into the sky. The remains of the building stood in flames where smoke billowed into the sky obscuring the view. Debris showered into the sea but Taylor and Jaynis were safe from being struck by falling debris. Taylor and Kobb started kicking the sea again and set course for the Rust Common's West. The direction they were heading would take them by the arena which was fine by Taylor and Jaynis.

Taylor and Jaynis didn't exchange conversation; they said small things like "keep kicking" and "over there". They both knew this wasn't time for conversation. This was survival. This was their life. They eventually made it to shore in a part of the Rust Commons West known as the "Aqueduct Encampment". They climbed onto the damp rocks and used the cracks in the surface for grip. Taylor helped Jaynis up on the rocks where they sat exhausted. Jaynis looked over him and at the top of the wall they were resting against. "This must be the Circle of Slaughter arena."

"We are right beside the Treacher's Landing camp, then." Taylor replied.

"We need to move, right fucking now." Jaynis stood up and carefully made his way around the edge of the shore. Taylor followed, they were exhausted but they had to keep moving. They made it off of the edge and climbed onto the wall and jumped over and slid down a junk heap. They could see the Treacher's Landing bandit camp, which also meant they were in spiderant territory. They stayed on the edges of the area; Jaynis took point with Taylor checking their backs. Jaynis and Taylor didn't wait for anything; they made a break for the Rust Commons East. They wanted to get to a place they knew well and anywhere but Treacher's Landing. The gate opened and Taylor and Jaynis ran through where the gate closed behind them.

As far as Baron Flynt was concerned, Taylor and Jaynis were dead. The bandits in Treacher's Landing weren't expecting to find a body; corpses would have been burnt to nothing after that massive explosion. Now, Taylor and Jaynis weren't bandits, they weren't even fugitives. They were refugees, exiled, assumed dead and without a home. Two brothers who had wanted to out do one another, who wanted to kill one another knew that they _needed_ each other in they're time of desperation.


	5. Lost in the Rust Commons East

**-Lost In the Rust Commons East-**

Taylor and Jaynis Kobb had escaped Baron Flynt's trap in Treacher's Landing, they had made it to the Rust Commons East with nowhere to go. A Catch-A-Ride station was in front of them but bandits were denied the use of Catch-A-Ride stations. The two were forced to walk alone. They walked down the slope where a fuel station stood. The station was packed full with bandits and Taylor and Jaynis decided it would be best to avoid eye contact. Even though it was a secret that the Kobb brothers would be killed (only Treacher's Landing bandits knew) the brothers thought it would be best to not speak to any bandits. Besides, Taylor and Jaynis operated in the Salt Flats; they would be pushed away if they tried to work elsewhere.

They walked to the edge next to the cliff where the Overlook stood. They walked beside each other as if they were on patrol. From the distance between them and the bandits in the fuel station nobody would be able to tell they were Taylor and Jaynis. Again, conversation between Taylor and Jaynis was kept to a bare minimum. They came across a bandit hut with the door closed. They ignored it, they didn't need any attention. Ahead in front of them was the Middle of Nowhere. A rundown fuel station which only houses one person. Taylor and Jaynis walked beneath the catwalk where Jaynis saw the only resident. He told Taylor he was going to question him on there whereabouts. Taylor had no issue with that, the Salt Flats could be accessed from the Rust Commons East but they never really ventured out here very often. They would always have a certain place to go if they did ever venture there. They didn't take the time to get to know the place. They were lost but then again they had no place to call home anymore. Jaynis walked up the staircase and crossed the catwalk. The stranger looked at Jaynis and leapt out of his chair with a shotgun aimed at Jaynis. Jaynis stopped still with his hands out in front of him as if he was pushing an invisible wall. "Whoa, old timer you don't need to shoot me!" The stranger wasn't backing down. He wasn't even old; he looked as though he was in his thirties. Nobody on Pandora kept track of birthdays- not even their own. "I only want to ask some questions."

"You're a fucking bandit, I know. It's your clothes. Bandit's wear 'em!" Jaynis couldn't argue with him, he was right after all. Everybody who wasn't a bandit took a massive dislike to them.

"My brother is below us, probably watching us. You're outnumbered, and we're not really bandits anymore." The stranger looked puzzled but kept his aim on Jaynis. "It's a long story; all we want to know is a basic idea of the Rust Commons East, a map perhaps? Then we'll get out of your hair." The stranger backed up and reached one arm through the window of the shelter he was standing next to and pulled out a blueprint which was indeed a map. Jaynis, who was surprised at the sudden movement and appearance of a map reached forward slowly and took the map from the stranger. "Thanks." Jaynis took some steps back before turning on the stranger and returning to Taylor. The stranger kept his shotgun sights on Jaynis who was now below him. Jaynis looked at Taylor and said, "We should move, the guy is as mad and paranoid as they come."

The two ran off out of the stranger's sights and found themselves in a massive swamp. Taylor and Jaynis stood with their feet sunken in the marshland looking up at the pipeline that suspended high above them. Near the drawbridges the pipeline had split in half causing all the sewage to spill out creating the swamp. It was hard to imagine this used to be a lake.

The threat however was what lived beneath the swamp.


	6. Not Alone

**-Not Alone-**

Bubbles appeared on the surface of the swamp, ripples stretched as far as they could and the swamp started to move as if it was alive. Taylor and Jaynis knew exactly what this was, Scythids. They would usually emerge from the ground and not from the water. Desert Scythids typically lived underground but sometimes swamps were where they resided. Desert Scythids jumped out of the swamp and splashed back down. Jaynis pulled out his revolver which was unreliable and dirty and began to shoot down the parasites. Taylor pulled out his pistol which was in much better condition and helped his brother fend off the creatures.

"We gotta keep moving! Out of the swamp, follow me!" Jaynis called out to Taylor who signalled he understood. Jaynis started moving, his legs becoming heavier and harder to move as they moved deeper into the swamp. Scythids were popping out at every angle and the brothers had to swat the pests away a lot instead of shooting them. Jaynis' revolver ammo was strapped on a bandolier he had wrapped around his chest which meant his ammo wouldn't get ruined by the sludge. Taylor's ammo was strapped around is waist which was getting caked in sludge.

Some of the Desert Scythids started to fly upwards and charge at Taylor and Jaynis. They both just shot them away in the air, it made for easier targeting. They were in the centre of the swamp now. Movement was difficult but they couldn't stop moving. The Scythids just kept on emerging from the swamp and falling back down into the swamp when shot. Taylor's ammo supply became critically damaged now, he tried to reload but all the bullets were stuck together with the filthy swamp that splashed onto his legs.

"Jaynis! I'm all out!" Taylor called out to his brother. Jaynis didn't hear him; he was busy with his own problems. Taylor tore out his knife and slashed at the jumping Scythids. Cutting them in half and stabbing them, anything to get them away from him. Jaynis was swinging wildly at the Scythids, his forearm hitting the parasites more than his revolver was but it was working. Jaynis stopped swinging so he could reload his revolver. He looked up while reloading and saw much larger bubbles come up to the swamp's surface. The world seemed to stop around him while he just looked on at the bubbles. A lump formed which grew larger and larger as time went by. Finally, the behemoth of a Scythid emerged from under the marshland known as a Giant Scythid. Jaynis told his brother to move with even more urgency. Jaynis ran the way he was already going but looked back to unload on the Scythid. His attention turned to this one massive creature, Taylor continued running away while swiping at any threats near him.

Taylor was reaching the edge of the swamp. With every step he was getting faster. Scythids were choosing to leave him there and focus on Jaynis. Taylor turned back and saw how dangerous it was for Jaynis. Taylor began to think, Jaynis could die here. Taylor would have outlasted his older and tougher brother against a swarm of Scythids. Then Taylor realised what would be the point to let Jaynis die out there? They were no longer bandits, nobody would be able to learn and remember which brother came out on top. So, Jaynis jumped back in the swamp with his knife and started to split the swarm of Scythids so they had two people to attack. Jaynis kept on shooting the Giant Scythid. The behemoth was slowing down, blood seeping out of every hole Jaynis' revolver punctured into it; one more shot in the underbelly would kill it. Jaynis fired and crippled the Giant Scythid which slumped down underneath the swamp surface. Jaynis turned to the edge of the swamp and abandoned shooting. He just ran as did Taylor who had whittled down the numbers considerably. The Scythids were diving back under the swamp and retreating from the humans.

Taylor and Jaynis kept on running with exhaustion up the slope to the drawbridges. They reached a drawbridge which was raised. Taylor kicked down the control room door and saw a dead worker slumped in his seat. The worker had a slit throat. The body was only a day old; clearly a psycho bandit had killed this man. They used buzz-axes all the time and enjoyed mutilating people. Bandits preferred firearms; only the psychos used blades often. Taylor pulled down the drawbridge switch and the drawbridge began to descend. Sand and dust showered the ground below as the drawbridge made its connection with the other side of the ravine. Taylor and Jaynis walked across it which crossed a part of the swamp they had fought through. Only was it now that they talked properly beginning with Jaynis.

"Thanks for coming back for me."

"We need to work together. We've got no army anymore. If either one of us works alone we won't survive for long." Taylor replied.

"Let's start now." Jaynis pointed at the settlement near them. "That's The Refuge. To you and me it's a killing ground."

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked worryingly and excitedly.

"We have no place to call home, no army. Every bandit knew we were a threat to them. Both you and I have always wanted to be a badass bandit, a leader with our own ideals. Baryon Flynt screwed us over, he didn't just exile us. He tried to kill us, he's so confident in his own ability he hasn't even bothered to send out a search party for us. Think about it, you and me and this town. Together we can build an army, the perfect society and kill Baron Flynt. Take over the Salt Flats, own the Borderlands." Taylor started to think for a little bit, he couldn't argue that it was a great plan. They had no alternative but he didn't fancy working alongside the person who secretly wanted him dead and he wanted dead. "It's simple, Taylor. Are you with me or not? If you're not, you can leave and I'll take the town." Taylor didn't say anything; instead he just shook Jaynis hand and nodded.

Jaynis turned his head at the town and said to Taylor "This town is mine."


	7. This Town Is Mine

**-This Town Is Mine-**

**Day 1**

Jaynis and Taylor walked back the way they came from and crossed the drawbridge. To their left there stood a small bandit tower. It was unoccupied and it probably had been for years. Jaynis scaled the ladder while Taylor covered him. Scythids could jump up from anywhere underground. Jaynis called Taylor up while Jaynis covered him from above. Taylor joined Jaynis who had found a container full of weapons. Taylor buried his hand in the pile of weapons and picked out an assault rifle. It had an incendiary elemental effect. Jaynis had already taken his ideal firearm, a twelve-shot semi-automatic shotgun. They both checked their weapons and ammo before sliding back down the ladder and returning to their original spot. They both started walking to the entrance of The Refuge and Jaynis started conversation.

"This is how it goes: Go in, kill 'em all."

"Done, survivors?" Taylor replied

"They die too." Jaynis said coldly. The plan sounded good to Taylor. Taylor was as cold and violent as Jaynis; this would be the perfect way to see who the ultimate killing machine between them was. Both were confident, it was no secret to anybody who knew them that they enjoyed to kill. Taylor and Jaynis had different methods of killing. Taylor was calculating, methodical and patient. Jaynis was cold, ruthless but he was patient.

They entered The Refuge and surveyed the immediate area. People were walking across the clearing. Weaving around the pillars and rocks that were stuck in the ground. Buildings were made out of scrap and didn't ascend higher than three stories. Everything looked worn out and beaten. The people of The Refuge were miserable and sad; they wore hard hats with overalls. Some looked like ex-hunters and bandits with their mercenary clothing. Jaynis and Taylor looked at each other and moved out in opposite directions. Jaynis went to his right where a long single-floored building stood near him. Taylor went to his left where two three-floored buildings stood either side of him. Taylor assumed the killing would begin anytime they felt like so Taylor gunned down a civilian ahead of him. The gunfire alerted everybody unfortunate enough to be in The Refuge. Jaynis started firing wildly at anyone he saw, strafing his aim to follow a running group which hailed bullets across the wall of a building. Jaynis could tell these people weren't fighters, despite the background of some of the residents they didn't want to fight. Those who saw both Taylor and Jaynis could easily tell the differences between them. Jaynis visually enjoyed the mass murder, shouting obscenities and flaying his arms in the air. Taylor was silent and precise with his aim and made sure everybody got a clean quick death.

Despite the differences, the residents of The Refuge were lambs to the slaughter. No mercy was ever shown by the Kobb brothers and no mercy was shown here. People begged for safe passage but were answered with gunfire. In Taylor's area nobody was alive. Taylor thought about logic: if there were bandits outside and you were inside, where would you be hiding? Taylor kicked down the door to the building nearest to him and kept his sights up. He cleared the ground floor room by room and moved to the next floor. He found a group of three people hiding by a window shivering. Taylor was merciless but he understood emotions. He had no problem killing people who were running away but people who were hiding and scared to death always caught Taylor off-guard a little. He unloaded on them, quick killing. Taylor left the building and he felt a blunt force strike his face. Taylor fell back into the building with his gun lying on the doormat. The resident who had struck him was a builder; he had worn out overalls with a yellow hard hat. He didn't look frightened instead he looked angry. He kicked Taylor's leg- the leg that Taylor had almost lost. Taylor grabbed his leg and rolled into the room beside him which was the kitchen. Taylor scurried behind the open door and hid. There was a blind spot where the builder was standing in relation to the open kitchen door so he couldn't see where Taylor had gone. The builder took Taylor's gun from the ground and tossed it way over the tall fence dividing the town overlooking the swamp which the gun landed in. The builder stepped inside and stopped on the spot. He was standing in front of the open door. Taylor kicked the door forward which crashed into the builder. The door caught the builder's right elbow which splintered through the door. Taylor ripped off one of the splinters and stabbed it in the neck of the builder which brought him down on one knee. Taylor pushed down hard on the splinter to increase the damage. He then ran into the builder using all his force, the builder was driven into the counter where a magnetic metal plate stood on the wall with knives stuck to it. The builder was incapacitated against the counter until Taylor took a knife from the magnetic plate and planted it in the back of the builder's head which pinned the builder brutally in place. Taylor bent down favouring his knee; he raised his head and breathed heavily into the windowpane clouding the glass with his breath. Taylor rubbed his hand against the glass and saw a group of residents running away to the exit. That wasn't what caught Taylor's attention. What did were the residents who stayed behind from the running group with buzz-axes in their hands. Again, they were builders. Practically identical to the builder Taylor had just killed. They knew Taylor was in there and Taylor was outnumbered. His firearm was gone; he only had a knife remaining on the magnetic wall which he snatched from the wall. Outnumbered in a certain melee fight, Taylor breathed deeply and steeled himself and wondered how Jaynis was doing.

Jaynis had walked a warpath. He made it all the way to the fence which ran all along the end of The Refuge. The fence that divided the swamp below and The Refuge. There were a few people in this area but they all fell before Jaynis. Jaynis had been throwing grenades through the upper floor windows of the buildings to scare people hiding into running away. Jaynis couldn't be bothered to clear out each building. Jaynis was completely unaware of Taylor's new problem which had now entered the building. Taylor had by now left the kitchen and ran up the stairs to the first floor. The two builders acted like bloodhounds. Overturning every piece of furniture, ripping open any kind of door like they were trying to catch a scent. Taylor observed their behaviour; he concluded they _would _find him wherever he were to hide. The builders quickly ran up the stairs. Taylor, suddenly knowing the danger dived backwards into the bathroom and kicked the door shut. As soon as his foot touched the door he knew it was a mistake. Sure enough the builders heard it and found their target. Taylor in a slight panic cleared out the shelves and cupboards in hope to find something useful. He did. He found a bottle of piss and wire cutters. Why such a tool was stashed in a bathroom cupboard, Taylor didn't know and Taylor didn't care and the bottle of piss was because of the blocked up toilet. The door opened on Taylor who immediately plunged his knife into the throat of the builder. The builder dropped his buzz-axe and gripped his neck in a futile effort to stop the massive bleeding. The builder dropped to his knee and fell sideways slumped against the wall. The builder at the top of the stairs saw Taylor and charged at him. He was clumsily running around the banister to get to Taylor. Taylor threw the bottle at the builder's face which caused him to slip on the floor from the impact. Shards of glass were scattered all over his face and his eyes were blinded by the foul liquid. Taylor jammed both blades of the wire cutters into the eyes of the builder killing him instantly. Carnage on both the ground and first floor of Taylor's location would be Taylor's signature on the massacre of The Refuge and Jaynis' would be the path of blood and bullet shells that littered the direction he had taken through The Refuge.

Nobody could argue, nobody could negotiate who The Refuge belonged to. _This Town Is Mine_ Taylor recalled to himself what Jaynis had said earlier. _That's damn right_ Taylor thought.


	8. Survivors Must Die

**-Survivors Must Die-**

Taylor was resting against the wall next to the body of the worker he had just killed. He was sitting down with one knee propped up and his damaged knee lying stretched out on the floor. He rubbed his bloodied hand against his stretched out leg to sooth the pain. Jaynis walked by and saw the door wide open and the shadow of the dead builder pinned against the counter. Jaynis aimed his weapon at the staircase and shouted "Taylor?" Taylor responded and Jaynis dropped his sights. Jaynis walked up the staircase and stopped before he reached the top to look through the banisters at Taylor. "You OK?"

"Fine, is everyone dead?" Taylor asked and Jaynis nodded. Jaynis turned his head and saw the two bodies on the floor. Jaynis was impressed with his brother; he hadn't seen evidence of Taylor's ruthlessness. Jaynis looked back at Taylor and told him he was going back outside to hunt down anybody who might be hiding.

Jaynis left the building and saw a resident climb over the walls in front of him. Jaynis let him go as he was already over the top. Jaynis looked where he might have come from and walked to a building ahead of him. It only had a ground floor. Jaynis kicked down the door and swept the room for any sign of life. Nobody was here. Jaynis inspected the table in the centre of the room and saw an ashtray stuffed full with cigarettes. They had been extinguished but the smoke was rising from the ashtray. These had been recently dubbed out. Then again, this was hardly surprising considering two mercenaries had stormed in killing indiscriminately. However, this seemed extraordinary. Jaynis began to think about logic and human instincts. If you were smoking in a room and you see or hear people dying, guns firing and explosions you wouldn't carefully snuff out a cigarette in an ashtray. The cigarettes were lying in the ashtray symmetrically. If you were panicking you would drop the cigarette, you wouldn't be casually planted a cigarette in an ashtray if you were in danger. The person who had climbed the fence didn't seem the type to do that. Jaynis was sure somebody else had been here. By the looks of the posters stuck to the walls, this homeowner was or could still be a Crimson Lance. Jaynis treaded quietly, he opened a door that led to a staircase going underground. He stepped down on the first step and it immediately snapped in half. Jaynis took aim and stayed like this for a minute. Jaynis was listening intently; he could hear very quiet shuffling. Rats perhaps? Jaynis stepped down a few more steps which didn't break. Jaynis got to the point where the wall's end met the banisters that were connected to it.

Jaynis tilted his head around the transition and saw a sad sight. There must have been ten people huddled in a group in the corner of the room. Jaynis heard some of them quietly crying. Jaynis leaned back against the wall. They must know somebody is here he thought to himself, the floorboard snapping in half which would have woken anybody up, the door being kicked in. Jaynis didn't like this, for the first time he genuinely felt bad about the necessity of killing them. Jaynis went back to the surface and closed the door behind him. Jaynis was going to return so to make sure nobody could leave he took a metal pipe from the floor and slotted it inside the door handle to jam it shut. Jaynis debated what to do while walking to Taylor's building. He didn't have much time because Taylor had just appeared through the front door. Taylor was slightly limping, he saw Jaynis with deep concern on his face. Taylor braced himself.

"I've found at least ten survivors in the basement of that building." Jaynis pointed to the building he was talking about. "There in the basement, they're huddled, they're crying and I don't know whether to let them go or not." This was a bombshell for Taylor, his brother Jaynis the man every bandit said was the dominant one, the bandit who tackled the 'Roid Rage bandit, the bandit everybody said had no emotion was actually pondering with mercy. Taylor realised one of the similarities between them- they both didn't like killing motionless people. Taylor thought about it but they couldn't take any chances. Sure, some people escaped and there was nothing they could do about that but these people could talk if they are set free. Taylor made his decision

"We will kill them." Jaynis looked at Taylor and agreed. Jaynis just wanted to get it over with. They stepped inside the building and Jaynis removed the pipe on the door handle. Taylor opened the door and led Jaynis downstairs. Taylor didn't look around the banister like Jaynis had just done again. Taylor looked like the older brother, maybe it was because Jaynis had told him what to expect so Taylor didn't need to be cautious. Taylor stood in front of the group with Jaynis standing behind him slightly. Taylor looked at Jaynis and gestured he wanted his weapon. Jaynis gave Taylor his assault rifle. Taylor checked the ammo and without a word of warning he unloaded on the group of people. Jaynis hanged his head, he didn't need to look. He could hear the sounds of the bullets punching through the bodies of the residents and their screams piercing the silence and dying back into silence which haunted Jaynis' ears.

The gunfire finally stopped and Jaynis looked up and saw the bodies piled up on one another. Taylor turned around and handed the gun back to Jaynis and said "Nobody knows." Did Taylor think Jaynis was a coward for not killing them himself? It was highly unlike Jaynis to bounce an idea of somebody else. The last person he would have asked would be his brother. Taylor felt slightly honoured that the bigger brother needed his help. Not just any kind of help but help in doing what Jaynis does best- murdering. Jaynis left with Taylor and thought to himself _I should have done that_.


	9. Convoy

**-Convoy-**

**Day 2**

Taylor and Jaynis were walking together through The Refuge. They had captured the town yesterday and were in complete control. The bodies of the dead were cremated on a massive pile of burning logs where the flames rose as high as the eye could see. Jaynis explained to Taylor that he wanted to build the perfect bandit army, the perfect society. He was keen to not fall in the trap that Baron Flynt fell in. Baron Flynt didn't really interact with the bandits, he ruled with an iron fist and the reason why the bandits stuck with him was because they were simply afraid of him. Taylor liked Jaynis' plan, it was no secret that both brothers had intentions of some day overthrowing Baron Flynt. Again, maybe Baron Flynt had known this from the beginning and maybe Jaynis' actions in the Salt Flats had just told Baron Flynt that Jaynis' plan was starting and he would be next. Even though Taylor was the one who told Baron Flynt what happened that day in the Salt Flats, Jaynis had no problem with that. Sure, it nearly got them both killed in Treacher's Landing but it started something better. Something that Taylor and Jaynis lacked in their brotherhood- brotherhood. It was exactly that, they never teamed up before or even spoke to one another. That had all changed; they were walking through the town without a hostile thought in mind. They really were brothers. Taylor said to Jaynis that propaganda would be ideal and he would get to work on it as soon as possible. Jaynis leapt on Taylor's sentence and simply said to him "Why not now?" Taylor nodded and broke off from Jaynis and walked inside a nearby building and left the door open. Jaynis didn't have a problem with Taylor writing the messages and slogans, Jaynis was hopeless at writing.

One hour later Taylor had a whole table's space littered with paper scrawled with slogans and words. All of the messages were written with a thick marker pen, some screwed up papers piled up on the floor and Taylor's head was resting on his hand. Never had he written so much in his whole life. He started to shuffle the papers on the table's surface and picked out his favourites. After sometime pondering he finally found the slogans he liked. _We are all brothers_ was one of the first ones he came up with. The others he liked he spoke aloud- _Baron Flynt must _die/Never_ forget who found you but never forgive who abandoned you_/_No kings, no presidents, only brothers_/_Choose this refugee as your inspiration_/_We are the bandits wi_- Taylor was cut off by Jaynis who had just called his name with urgency. "We got action, grab a weapon and follow me." Taylor grabbed an assault rifle from the floor and followed Taylor outside who had ran to the fence at the back of the town. Taylor joined him and knew precisely what Jaynis was talking about. Travelling through the swamp and up the slope to the drawbridge was a convoy of three Runners. Each one packed full of crates.

"See those crates? We're gonna fucking take it." Jaynis pulled back the chamber on his assault rifle and turned away to run for the main entrance. Taylor loved it when danger was near because Jaynis turned into a seriously badass person. He was known to rush things now and then and he did seldom show a soft side, but ninety-percent of the time he was completely in the zone. They reached the entrance and Jaynis took command. He told Taylor to hide behind the Dahl container on the other side of the road which would hide him from the Runner's view. Jaynis would stay behind at the entrance and lean his back against the wall. When the last Runner passed the drawbridge they would fire at the convoy.

The first Runner passed the drawbridge followed by the second. Taylor was breathing deeply, concentrating on what needed to be done. Jaynis leaned out a little and saw the third Runner pass the drawbridge. He signalled to Taylor and began to fire at the first Runner. Taylor fired at the third Runner's tyres and blew them out. This would stop the Runner and block the two in front from reversing. Jaynis kept firing at the first Runner and killed the driver. Now the second Runner was stuck in the middle between two defunct Runners. Taylor and Jaynis flanked the Runner from both sides and shot the driver in both sides of his head. A crate on the back of the third Runner began to shake and the lid broke off the crate and a midget-psycho scuttled around the Runner and jumped on the back of Jaynis. Taylor and Jaynis were caught completely off guard by the psycho. Jaynis was spinning out of control trying to shake the psycho off but he was clinging on. The psycho was hacking at Jaynis' back with a small blade but because of Jaynis spinning around the psycho couldn't cut deeply. Jaynis was shouting at Taylor to shoot the psycho. Taylor was already aiming but he couldn't get a clean shot because Jaynis was moving so much. He told Jaynis to stay still for a second but Jaynis protested. If he were to stay still the psycho would cut him up even more. Taylor threw caution into the wind and ran straight at Jaynis and tackled his knees which flipped him forwards onto the ground. As Taylor wanted the psycho had let go of Jaynis and landed nearby. Taylor kicked the psycho in the face and shot him in the back of the head silencing his maniacal screams. Jaynis picked himself up and threw off his jacket and inspected the cuts. They weren't bad, nothing a bandage couldn't fix. He looked at Taylor with a pissed off look on his face with sand falling from the left side of his face. Taylor pointed at the Runners and said "We should loot whatever we can." _That was the plan all along…_ Jaynis thought to himself. Taylor started pushing crates out of the first Runner and stacking them up neatly on the roadside. Jaynis did the same with the second and third Runner. They carried the crates into The Refuge and stashed every single one in a basement below the building that served as a café.

With their work done, Taylor and Jaynis broke off to pursue their own activities. Taylor went back inside the building where he left his writings and Jaynis scaled a ladder to the rooftop of the tallest building in The Refuge which was beside the fence at the back of The Refuge. He looked out over the swamp where he saw the Middle of Nowhere. He turned around and looked at the main road that ran passed The Refuge. Jaynis knew he was building something beautiful, something that could be bigger than the entire bandit army itself. Every great thing starts small and this would be very, very big one day.


	10. There Are People Just Like Us

**-There Are People Just Like Us-**

**Day 5**

Taylor's propaganda posters were pasted on every single wall in The Refuge. Slogans of every kind with illustrations captured Jaynis' attention. Taylor and Jaynis had the whole brotherhood idea going on which made sense considering two brothers were leaders of The Refuge. During the three days that had passed, bandits had been entering The Refuge with intentions of staying. After lengthy procedures the bandits who entered The Refuge were given clearance into the town and assigned buildings where they could live. Taylor and Jaynis noticed many of these bandits if not all of them were part of Krom's army. Unknown to Jaynis and Taylor before the bandits arrived that Krom had been killed in his canyon. Taylor and Jaynis knew about Krom naturally as they were bandits but they had never seen him. What they did know however is that he was Baron Flynt's second in command. Now that position was vacant it meant that resistance in the Rust Commons East would be minimal. Taylor couldn't help but think about the easy path to Baron Flynt that was now open. Taylor shook the thought out his head and escorted another batch of bandits to their designated building.

The population of The Refuge increased with twenty-five bandits. Taylor and Jaynis' army was forming before they even knew it. The bandits who joined understood the philosophy of the town and the propaganda posters. They liked the idea of a controlled, perfect and powerful society built by _real _leaders. Not just one leader with a vision, not just two leaders with a dream but two leaders who were tied together with the natural bond of brotherhood. All the bandits knew about the Kobb brothers and their rivalry. This motivated the bandits; this sibling rivalry had created this society and their new relationship. One of the propaganda posters had an illustration of two stickmen who represented Taylor and Jaynis shaking hands with a Bullseye drawn on both of their heads. A message was written above the two of them which read, _What Doesn't Kill Us Only Makes Us Stronger_. This became a favourite piece of art amongst the population and put them firmly beside their leaders.

That evening Taylor rallied up the bandits to join him in the basement where Taylor had killed the hiding party when they took over the place. The bloodied corner where the corpses once laid had black tape running from one end of the corner to the other creating a triangle space. Like a space you would find in a museum where you weren't allowed to cross. The blood symbolized the desire for vengeance, vengeance against those who have wronged you. On the walls behind the tape a message was written with a white marker pen, _Enemies of Bandits Must Die_. The scene sat well with the bandits. Jaynis was standing on a slab of concrete which posed as a make-shift podium. He stood there with his arms crossed watching the bandits fill the room. The basement wasn't quite big enough to house everyone so the ones who couldn't stand in the space had to sit on the stairs looking through the banisters. Taylor stood beside the taped corner with his arms crossed as well. Jaynis cleared his throat and addressed the bandits.

"Erm… I've never given a speech before so I'll just speak out. Taylor and I used to be loyal bandits to Baron Flynt." That name created murmurs of anger and head turning. It was good for Jaynis and Taylor to know these bandits disliked him as much as they did. "We followed every order, sometimes we changed the orders a little to suit our needs but the ending was always the same. We _completed_ the order. You all know by now that Taylor and I have hardly ever gotten on the same page. That I can't deny, always trying to kack each other off. We always had respect for one another buried under layers of hatred. Not too long ago I put my hands on him and nearly killed him. Taylor survived and survived with flying colours. Because of this Baron Flynt tried to kill us both off in Treacher's Landing. We escaped and he thinks we're dead. We had only one option and that was to work together and get out alive. We did that, we struggled through that Scythid infested swamp below this town to get here. We murdered everybody here to call this our home. That corner there is a testament of our brutality, we are bandits. Released by the Dahl Corporation and running free on Pandora. This is our planet. How about this, we build an army, take one town one at a time. Soon, Baron Flynt will fall and we'll own this planet." The speech was received well by the audience, they were all in.

The bandits left the basement and split up all over The Refuge. Taylor joined Jaynis outside the building with a smile on his face. "How much of that was bullshit?" Taylor laughed a little after that remark and Jaynis knew he was joking.

"The bit about me respecting you. Seriously, me respecting you?"

"Sure, I like the thought about Krom being dead. That means that Baron Flynt is easy to get to somewhat." Jaynis sensed that Taylor had more than just thinking about it on his mind and pounced on Taylor's thoughts.

"Don't try anything stupid, he doesn't need to know we're alive. If he knows we're alive he'll hunt us down and we could do without the hassle for a change." Jaynis stared down his brother with warning, Taylor had thought about something stupid and even worse he had let his older brother know. Feeling stupid, Taylor left Jaynis alone and walked out of view through an alleyway. Jaynis was impressed with his speech, the bandits seemed comfortable with his plans and he could tell he was working towards something good. Something that could blow the winds of change his way.

**Day 7**

Darkness had blanketed Pandora and Taylor had snuck outside his building and crossed the main entrance courtyard. He opened a door that opened into the garage. Five Runners were parked and brimmed with fuel. Taylor couldn't get the thought of killing Baron Flynt early out of his mind. Jaynis had warned him but Taylor saw this as the perfect opportunity to show _he_ was the more powerful brother. They were getting along and starting an army, they both liked that. Power always hung over the heads of both brothers and once you've experienced it once you want to have it again. Taylor was no exception and he was hungry for power. Power over an army of bandits was great but power over Baron Flynt's demise sounded much sweeter. However, Jaynis told Taylor that Baron should not know that they are still alive. Taylor realised the importance of this and to ensure Baron Flynt wouldn't know in the event that he was compromised, he brought a bandit balaclava. If Taylor was taken alive by Baron Flynt then there would be a much larger problem. Taylor didn't consider that possibility but he kept the balaclava so if he failed the attack and had to run away Baron Flynt wouldn't be any the wiser. Taylor jumped in a Runner fitted with a rocket launcher turret on the back which could be operated manually or automatically. Taylor turned on the ignition and slowly drove the Runner out of The Refuge. The engine was humming a steady rumble that wasn't loud enough to wake anybody up. Happily, patrols hadn't been assigned yet so everybody would be inside and only Jaynis or Taylor had access to the garage so anyone who did see the Runner driving off or Taylor walking about they wouldn't need to ask questions. Taylor jumped out and returned to the garage to close the garage door and the shutter door that had opened automatically for the Runner to drive out. For some reason it wouldn't close on its own. Taylor walked back to the Runner and left The Refuge for the Salt Flats gate to kill Baron Flynt.


	11. Revenge Is A Curse

**-Revenge Is A Curse-**

**Day 7**

The gate to the Salt Flats was unguarded with a note stabbed onto the large wall of the gate with a knife. The note read, _gone off to a party, back in five years_. The handwriting was messy and the spelling was incorrect. There was usually a Claptrap stationed here. Taylor came to the conclusion that he had either left or had been taken by the bandits. Either way, access to the Salt Flats wouldn't be easy. Taylor had never anticipated this. Sure, Krom was dead and the bandits had fled or joined him but without the technical know-how he wasn't getting through without a Claptrap robot. Taylor walked around one of the pillars that flanked both sides of the gate. Taylor found a control panel and pulled it off. Numerous wires overlapped one another of all colours. Taylor was no engineer; he didn't know where to begin so he grabbed a handful of wires and tore them all out. Sparks exploded from the panel and the gate began to move upwards grinding against the pillars. Taylor jumped back inside his Runner and proceeded into the gathering mist of the Salt Flats.

The wind was strong and Taylor could've sworn it was pushing the Runner back. All of Taylor's heart told him to just go to the digging machine and shoot up the place. Taylor knew he had to plan ahead; the Salt Flats would be guarded by bandits in Runners. Taylor was wearing a balaclava but his Runner wasn't a bandit authorized Runner. As far as the bandits in the Salt Flats were concerned, Taylor was an enemy. It was the middle of the night and Taylor knew most of people that wandering around the Salt Flats at night was a mistake. The number of patrols would be far less in comparison to day patrols. Taylor continued to drive down the slope where he reached a split in the road. Left or right? It didn't matter, both roads led to the wasteland where there are no roads at all. Taylor drove left and sped into the wasteland. Happily, the thickness of the mist disguised his presence to any patrols unless they were very close to each other. On the flip-side Taylor would have to drive slowly in order to anticipate crashes and to keep the noise down so he could sneak up on the digging machine. At this time Baron Flynt would be sleeping on his throne. Most of the bandits would be inside the buildings sleeping away from the cold. Baron Flynt didn't seem to mind the cold temperatures although he could always go inside one of the buildings if he had to. Taylor continued driving around the digging machine looking at the balconies barely visible through the mist. He stopped to survey the balconies and to ready the rocket launcher turret. A bandit on the balcony stopped walking to lean his arms on the balcony railing. He looked down and saw the Runner standing there. It was difficult to see through the mist if it was a bandit Runner; the bandit looked through his sniper rifle scope to confirm that it wasn't a bandit.

The bandit straightened up and yelled into the silence "We've got trouble here!" The bandit opened fire on Taylor. Taylor was caught by surprise and ducked down in his Runner. He was made and killing Baron Flynt now was impossible. Taylor activated the turret which began to fire at any targets nearby. A rocket shot from the turret and crippled the balcony the bandit was standing on blowing off his legs. All bandits on and around the digging machine including Baron Flynt were alert. Baron Flynt climbed the ladder to the highest point of the digging machine which was the spire that met the arm the circular blade was attached to at the right angle. Baron Flynt equipped a Hyperion rocket launcher fitted with a scope. He attached rappel lines on his feet so if he should fall he would be safe. He fired a rocket at Taylor's Runner which exploded just in front of Taylor. Taylor started weaving in zigzags to make it harder for Baron Flynt's accuracy. Neither man knew who each other was. Bullets from the bandits on the surrounding balconies followed Taylor's path where some bullets hit the Runner. Another rocket fired beside Taylor's Runner spinning him out of control before a third rocket blast jumped Taylor's Runner high into the air and way out into the distance deep into the mist.

Fifteen minutes later, Taylor had woken up inside his broken Runner which was burning from the engine. Taylor didn't have time to gather his thoughts; he had to get out while he still could. He punched open a sheet of metal blocking his exit from the cockpit and crawled out of the Runner. He struggled to his feet and limped quickly away from the Runner. His limping was short-lived as the Runner exploded blowing the air into Taylor's back pushing him forwards away from the wreckage. Particles of burning Runner rained down from above, one piece caught Taylor's arm on fire which he had beaten out quickly. Taylor's plan was a disaster, he had no idea where he was and Baron Flynt was still alive. Taylor couldn't settle with the thought that Baron Flynt wouldn't send out any search parties, he probably would. If they should find Taylor then everything that Taylor and Jaynis had worked for would be ruined. Taylor stood up and starting limping as far away from the wreckage as possible. This was déjà vu all over again for Taylor only this time he could walk.

To Taylor's surprise he was nearer to the split in the road than he thought. The rock that created the division was in his sights, Taylor continued towards it. He passed the rock and saw in the distance the slope that led to the Rust Commons East. With a burst of excitement Taylor ran up the slope tripping at almost every step. Taylor was favouring the left side of his waist and his leg hurt more and more. Taylor struggled through and reached the Rust Commons East gate which was now halfway closed. Taylor ducked underneath the gate and made it to the desert of the Rust Commons East.


	12. Which Brother Is More Badass?

**-Which Brother Is More Badass?-**

Jaynis searched had searched all over The Refuge and questioned the bandits on the whereabouts of Taylor Kobb. After hearing the same answer from each bandit Jaynis knew that Taylor had done what Jaynis had forbidden- attempt to kill Baron Flynt. Jaynis opened the garage and noticed one Runner missing, this was obviously Taylor's doing. Jaynis jumped inside a Runner and sped off away from The Refuge. Throughout the journey, Jaynis was thinking about how Taylor could just about breakdown everything they've worked on. Escaping Baron Flynt's evil plan and finding a cause in The Rust Commons. Yet, Taylor insisted on venturing on a suicidal mission to kill Baron Flynt and exposing the survival of himself and Jaynis. Jaynis hoped for his sake and Taylor's sake that Taylor hadn't been found and hadn't been killed. He cared more of the former than the latter.

All of Jaynis' fears but one left when he found Taylor walking on the roadside one hundred yards away from the Salt Flats entrance. Had Baron Flynt known it was Taylor? Taylor climbed in the passenger seat of the Runner and said nothing as did Jaynis all the way back to The Refuge. Jaynis parked the Runner in the garage and Taylor left him there. Jaynis was furious at his brother's stupidity; Taylor very nearly exposed their plan to Baron Flynt and very nearly got himself killed. Jaynis caught Taylor up on a rooftop next to the tall fence. Taylor was smoking a cigarette looking at the swamp. Jaynis couldn't sustain his anger and slapped the cigarette out of Taylor's hand. "What the fuck are you doing? No, before you answer that did Baron Flynt know it was you?" Taylor stared a hole through Jaynis' eyes before nodding his head no. Jaynis breathed a sight of relief and gestured Taylor to answer his original question.

"Taking a bite out of Baron's ass is what."

"Really? By the looks of it, it was _you_ whose ass was kicked. What did you actually do? I'm guessing the Runner is gone."

"Before I could do anything I was seen, I had to get out of there but I was hit by a rocket. The Runner blew up after I got out of it. Then I made it out on foot. You caught me minutes after I left."

"So, you didn't actually do anything. You just got thrown about?"

"Pretty much." Taylor turned away from Jaynis and sat down on the ledge of the rooftop. Jaynis stayed standing still and looked at Taylor.

"What are you trying to prove, you knew the dangers and you knew the risks. You were practically handing yourself over to him." Taylor's reply unveiled all the truth that Jaynis had suspected for so many years.

"I have everything to prove! It was always you, not me, you who were looked on as the dominant brother. _Do you know Jaynis Kobb? Oh yeah, isn't he the older brother of Taylor._ I want to be the older brother and I want to be my own person."

"So that's what this is all about, jealousy?"

"Yeah, what about you? Trying to kill me off in the Salt Flats?"

"We'd already been through this. Besides, if I wanted to kill you, you would be dead already."

"That's bullshit; you could never kill your own flesh and blood. Remember when Baron Flynt denounced James and he told you to put a hole in his head? That's right, 'cos it wasn't you was it? It was Wilson who killed him, not you." Jaynis' anger hadn't gone away at all, Taylor's pathetic sibling jealousy was bubbling to the surface and he was now bringing up old stories in the hope of pissing off his brother. It was well documented that Jaynis had some remorse for the low-count of people he was remotely close to. The business with James was personal and Taylor was crossing lines nobody crosses.

Jaynis left Taylor alone with one sentence "If it comes down to you or me I will be the last man standing."


	13. Overlooking Pandora

**-Overlooking Pandora-**

**Day 12**

Taylor's conversation with Jaynis haunted him for the next five days. They hadn't spoken in five days and Jaynis looked on at his brother with contempt. The animal that Taylor had seen when they were murdering the residents of The Refuge had coiled and now it waited for the opportune time to strike. Taylor knew what he had done was a mistake, trying to kill Baron Flynt in the Salt Flats on his own was suicide. Even though the path to the Salt Flats was clear, the Salt Flats themselves wouldn't be clear. Far from it, the Salt Flats were crawling with bandits and now Baron Flynt has accused Helena Pierce of sending an assassin over to kill him. Well, one thing was clear- Baron Flynt didn't know it was Taylor. News found its way into The Refuge quickly; residents had infiltrated New Haven and planted sound devices so they could listen in on the conversations.

One of these infiltrators was Erik Franks. Erik Franks had been a close friend of Taylor's for years. Erik Franks left Baron Flynt's regime after he grew tired of Baron Flynt's ideals. Instead, he left to New Haven where he stayed for two years before joining The Refuge. Erik Franks loved a leader who could _lead_. He always knew Taylor Kobb would settle for great things to come. However, Erik Franks and Jaynis never saw eye to eye. Erik Franks used to have an obsession of stealing things, one of which was Jaynis box of moonshine. Jaynis knew it was him but the moonshine had been drunk. Even the little things about Jaynis and Erik distasted each of them. The main thing however was that Erik supported Taylor and didn't Jaynis.

The residents of The Refuge were elated when they had a place they could call home. On Pandora there were few places you could call home. They were given a bed, a roof over their heads, running water, weapons and were helping the production of an army that could wreak havoc all over the Rust Commons and claim whatever they wanted without a fuss. A gun pointed at the head could give them just about anything. It didn't matter if the victim was dead or alive; Taylor and Jaynis' army could take anything. Jaynis wasn't convinced they were convinced about starting again. The speech Jaynis spoke went down well but minds can change as quickly as someone's emotion to kill or not. Jaynis confirmed this when one of the bandits left The Refuge on pure impulse. Jaynis was with him at the time, they were modifying a Runner in the garage and the bandit was underneath the Runner. The radiator pipe snapped off from the chassis and smacked into the bandit's head. He left out of anger and impulse and never returned to collect his belongings.

Jaynis walked to the building that the bandit was assigned to and entered his room. Inside was a metal bed frame with a single satchel that was stuffed full with porn magazines. Jaynis took the bag and left the building. He walked to the fence and tossed the bag over into the rank swamp below. Jaynis didn't want such material manipulating the weakness of his men and besides, there were few women in the Rust Commons. Magazines weren't the only piece of contraband bandits were smuggling into The Refuge. Back issues of Dahl magazines with porn tucked discreetly between the pages found their way inside the town. Jaynis' suspicions of the bandits not wanting to start again started to boil over. However, on the rare occasion that a Runner was to pass The Refuge the bandits would always intercept it. News about The Refuge started to reach places such as New Haven and Fyrestone where more bandits who wanted a change of scenery joined The Refuge. Jaynis did launch an attack on the Zephyr substation in the Arid Badlands to expand their ideals which proved successful. Thanks to the death of Sledge, the substation was easy pickings for the bandits.

Bandits in The Refuge started getting crafty at night; some would take it in turns to dart across the town to another building. When they came back they always had something with them. Jaynis was seen outside in the town far more than Taylor. Jaynis had hardly seen Taylor outside in the town. Taylor avoided all possible contact with Jaynis over the next few days and Jaynis knew Taylor was up to something. The truth had been revealed finally, Taylor wanted to breakout of Jaynis' shadow once and for all. The hate that separated them in the Salt Flats had returned at the worst possible time for them- their time of starting again.

Jaynis scaled the tallest building of The Refuge and looked out at the Rust Commons like he had done a few days ago. Nothing was different apart from the sun sinking into the horizon and the moon rising. Jaynis began to think about how this all played out. Jaynis playing a sick game on his brother in the Salt Flats, his lies exposed to Baron Flynt, the strange task he and Taylor were set with, the ultimate trap in Treacher's Landing, faking their own demise, working together to get back to The Rust Commons West, the battle in the swamp, the mass murder of The Refuge and the takeover of The Refuge. The events after could have been avoided chief among which was Taylor's failed assassination of Baron Flynt. Jaynis had to figure out what the bandits were doing inside _his _town and what was Taylor planning? Taylor was planning something and Jaynis _had_ to figure it out more than ever now the truth of Taylor's motives was revealed. Was Jaynis a marked man? Was he going to be murdered by his own brother and have The Refuge torn away from his grip? Taylor had the support of Erik Franks and the bandits seemed to be on a division line. With Taylor or Jaynis?

As Jaynis stared in the distance he knew what he had to do for the next few days. For the greater good of The Refuge and for the greater good of the Kobb bloodline.


	14. Doubts

**-Doubts-**

**Day 15**

A mistake was made in The Refuge. A bandit had left a box he was carrying from one building to another in the night on the ground. Jaynis had taken it and examined it in the basement where he gave his speech to the town. The box was sealed shut with duct tape with a layer of glue underneath. Clearly, something was inside that Taylor didn't want anyone seeing. Jaynis was fully confident that Taylor's heresy was genuine but he needed concrete evidence that he was an enemy of the bandits. Jaynis flicked out a penknife and stabbed into the slit where the flaps met. He carved through the cardboard and tugged at the duct tape to cut through it. He tore off a flap and dug his fingers through the leaves that were stuffed inside. He felt something round, solid and light. He picked it up with both hands and raised it from the box. Jaynis' eyes widened at the sight of a paper mache head that looked just like his own. His name was written on the forehead with red ink- not blood.

Jaynis ordered a meeting with fifteen bandits he knew were on his side. He met them on the second floor of the building Jaynis slept in. The second floor was one large square room with a ceiling fan that was missing a blade, broken wooden chairs, a metal frame bed with a torn mattress and an old comfy armchair with a knife stabbed into the back. Jaynis sat on the arm chair while the bandits made use of the various tables that just about stood up. Jaynis broke the sound of scratching table legs and clumsy movement with the name of his brother. "Taylor is an enemy of the bandits and enemies of the bandits must die." Jaynis was comforted with the reassurance that these bandits were with Jaynis. They didn't defect to Taylor and they didn't abandon the need to survive together. "We're on the edge of a civil war. Taylor told me what I always suspected- he wants to breakout of our brotherhood and walk alone. In short, he wants to kill me and take everything I've worked for. We took this town together but he could never do that alone. He seems to think that with me gone he can be the most powerful and influential." Jaynis continued "He's making life size figures of me as propaganda to wage war on me which means war on all of you." Jaynis pointed his finger at the bandits in front him as he said it and lifted up the fake head he found. They understood exactly what Jaynis was talking about, Taylor had to be stopped. Their futures depended on it. Jaynis sat up from the armchair and walked to the window. He rested his hand on the windowpane and looked at the other side of the town. That side now belonged to Taylor. Another reason why bandits were running from one side to another at night- they were defecting. Jaynis dug his fingernails into the head and ripped it in half from the inside. "Taylor won't stop, he won't talk things over. There is no war yet but in time he will strike…"

**Day 16**

Jaynis and Taylor had spoken to each other for the first time in over a week. They're conversation was brief. Jaynis tried to ask his bother to stop his futile revolution. Taylor was caught off guard; he didn't know that Jaynis knew what he was planning. He told Jaynis that he wanted to be the better brother but he never once said he was revolting. Taylor left Jaynis alone again and walked away. There was no harm in trying one last man-to-man talk with his younger brother but after that Jaynis decided that Taylor wasn't going to be reasoned with. So, Jaynis entered the building which in its past life was a café. In the basement there lied the weapon crates that Taylor and Jaynis hijacked from the convoy of Runners. Jaynis opened three boxes and found two Torgue assault rifles and one Torgue revolver. Jaynis had been thinking that leaders ought to have signature weapons that set them apart from anyone else's. Jaynis spent two hours combining the three weapons, throwing away some parts and adding in his own elemental effect to create the assault rifle he named _The Meat Grinder_.


	15. Innocence

**-****Innocence-**

**Day 18**

Deep inside the basement of Jaynis' building there stood a beaten, bloodied and broken bandit by the name of Alexei Kevellic. Alexei was caught by Jaynis with the suspicion that he was an enemy of the bandits. Jaynis had been wandering around The Refuge listening in on conversations between bandits. Alexei had been a follower of Jaynis and was caught by Jaynis while he was urging the bandits around him to defect to Taylor when night fell. Jaynis didn't know whether the bandits listening were taking Alexei seriously but Jaynis would make sure they take _him_ seriously later on. Jaynis had Alexei tied by his hands above him on the pipes of the basement ceiling. Alexei's feet were tied together where his toes just touched the floor. His eyes were bleeding, his lips were bleeding and his clothes were torn. Alexei had confessed everything. Jaynis had convicted him.

**Day 17 (Late Evening)**

The basement door flung open crashing against the wall as Alexei Kevellic fell down the wooden staircase. Alexei landed hard on the floor where the back of his head broke through a pane of glass leaning against the wall. Jaynis walked down the staircase menacingly with Alexei in his sights. Alexei rolled on his front and spat out a shard of glass. His tongue was cut open. Alexei scratched at the surface as if he was trying to dig underground away from Jaynis. Jaynis grabbed the collar of Alexei's jacket and dragged him to the centre of the basement directly underneath a line of metal pipes running along the ceiling. Jaynis connected a harsh knee to the face of Alexei where his head snapped upwards causing his body to fall backwards. Alexei was still breathing but he wasn't going anywhere. Jaynis opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He clamped one of the locks on Alexei's wrist and fed the open lock around the ceiling pipes and locked around Alexei's freed wrist. Alexei was hanging by the ceiling pipes which didn't budge at all by his weight. Alexei tried to squirm a little by kicking his feet but Jaynis punched him in stomach to stop his struggling. Alexei ripped out the wires from an old radio collecting dust on the desk and wrapped them tightly around Alexei's lifeless legs. Alexei couldn't defend himself even if he tried to. Jaynis climbed back up the stairs and dragged a Tediore generator down the stairs. He turned it on and plugged in two thick wires with metal clamps on the end. Jaynis made sure the basement door was locked shut before returning to Alexei where he looked into his eyes. "I'm going to give you one chance to save your wretched life. What is Taylor planning?" Alexei shook his head no. The generator began to buzz loudly and Jaynis looked around at the generator and looked back at Alexei. "You should have taken up on my offer." Jaynis slipped both his hands in a pair of rubber workers gloves. His boots had rubber soles even though he was standing on a wooden floor. Jaynis picked up the two wires and took a second to look into Alexei's eyes twitching from the generator to Jaynis' hands. Jaynis stabbed the two wires into Alexei's chest, currents of electricity shunted inside Alexei's body, his spine felt like it was splintering from the inside. Jaynis pulled out the wires after three seconds but it felt much longer than that for Alexei. "What is Taylor doing?" Again, Alexei refused to break. Jaynis stabbed the wires into Alexei's chest and again before asking again but Alexei didn't answer.

Taylor was outside in The Refuge with his long-time friend and partner in crime, Erik Franks. The sky was clear, a million stars could be seen and Erik reached out a hand as if he was going to pull one down from the sky. Taylor had lightened a cigarette and listened to Erik Franks talk. "These are our Borderlands; you've got to step up and soon. Who knows what Jaynis is planning?"

"He's not planning anything. He came begging to me to forget about sibling rivalry." Taylor replied.

"That doesn't prove anything." Erik turned his head quickly to Taylor "He's bound to be doing something, anything to prepare for your moment." Taylor didn't say anything in response. He knew what Erik was telling him but he didn't like one bit of it. He would do this _his_ way; he would strike when he was good and ready. Taylor and Erik were about twenty yards from the building Jaynis was interrogating the bandit in. Erik Franks began talking again "Have all the bandits defected yet?"

"No, there are still some loyal to Jaynis. Well, look at the buildings around us for Christ sakes. Some of the lights are on so of course not everyone has defected yet! There still on his side which is where we are." Taylor gestured at the windows and walked away from Erik but he stopped in his tracks when he heard muffled screams. "Did you hear that?" He asked Erik.

"I didn't hear anything."

"No, listen." Both of them kept quiet and craned their heads to listen. Another scream crept into the open air as a light on the wall of Jaynis' building crackled and flickered on and off. Taylor and Erik looked at each other but Taylor knew this was Jaynis. He knew he was torturing some poor bandit. He was probably guilty but it didn't bother him. "This is Jaynis."

"Jaynis is screaming?" Erik asked

"No, Jaynis is torturing a defector. An "enemy of the bandits" as he calls them. He's doing something; he's got something going on. Come on, back to the shelters." Erik and Taylor retreated to their side of The Refuge where the only words spoken were by Erik Franks and they were "Told you."

**Day 18**

The sun was up looking down on the gallows in the centre of the town. Alexei was standing on a stool with the noose secured around his neck. His mouth was taped with duct tape as were his wrists and ankles. Jaynis stood next to him with his hand wrapped around the lever which dictated when Alexei was going to die. Jaynis was awake throughout the night, planning what he was going to do. The following morning was going to be the turning point for him, for Taylor and for The Refuge. He dropped down from the gallows and walked to the edge of a building and looked around. He wasn't expecting to see anything and he didn't. Nobody was awake, it was only eight o'clock. Jaynis pulled out a pistol and aimed at Alexei's foot. He pulled the trigger and Alexei cried in pain. His scream was unheard; he had tape over his mouth. The gunshot however awakened the sleeping bandits and in no time at all they all hurried out to see what was happening. Taylor and Erik Franks were among them. The bandits circled the gallows and they all had the same question _what was Jaynis doing?_ Jaynis threw his arms in the air with his pistol still in his hand and spoke out.

"Innocence is earned. Everybody is guilty until proven innocent. This man, this _man_ is Alexei Kevellic. He is not innocent. He is guilty of treason. Any thoughts of acting against The Refuge are a betrayal, a betrayal against _all _of Kobb rulings. Taylor decided he would go against me and try to manipulate the people of The Refuge to defect against me and join Taylor. Question Kobb rulings, you prove your treason." Jaynis then pulled the lever and the trapdoor on the floor of the gallows dropped open sending Alexei falling to his doom. As the rope levelled tight the noose clutched the throat of Alexei quickly squeezing out his life. Jaynis was hoping for his neck to break but instead Alexei choked to death.

"Make your choice. Taylor or me?" All heads turned, every single bandit excluding Erik Franks and Taylor were looking around the crowd. It seemed obvious, go behind the gallows if you are with Jaynis or go in front of him if you are with Taylor. More than half by far joined Jaynis behind the gallows. Taylor was left with a small group of people. Taylor was no longer confident; he was a fool not to have done something sooner. Jaynis placed one foot on Alexei's head and stamped on it with such force that the rope snapped from the pole standing on the gallows causing Alexei to fall dead on the ground. Jaynis stared menacingly into Taylor's eyes. He could see on the look of his eyes that Taylor had seen his whole scheme crashing down in flames.


	16. Somewhere You Can't Call Home

**-****Somewhere You Can't Call Home-**

**Day 19**

The day had come, the day that Taylor Kobb would be exiled from The Refuge. The previous day Jaynis had gained favour of most of the population. Jaynis decided to give Taylor one night's worth of false hope before invading his part of The Refuge in the early hours of the morning and eradicating his defection. Jaynis and his followers split up all around Taylor's side of the town so there was nowhere to hide and nowhere to run. Jaynis ordered that they were to give Taylor's followers a chance to stay in The Refuge on his side. If they still declined then they would be shot. Taylor was not to be harmed; if anyone was going to harm him it was going to be Jaynis. Taylor was to be secured and exiled from The Refuge. It would have been easier to kill the lot of them but Jaynis wanted the manpower. He didn't want to kill his younger brother. The buildings were swarmed outside by the bandits and when the first window smashed the rest would follow. Jaynis threw a brick through a window and a second later all doors were kicked in and shout of orders bounced off the walls. Bandits swarmed in each building fiercely asking any of Taylor's followers to join Jaynis. Gunshots sounded off, those who declined or didn't even have time to answer were shot in the head. Some of Taylor's bandits fought back but were shot dead before they could get ahead. Chaos bled into The Refuge. Jaynis waited outside Taylor's building with a group of bandits who waited for Jaynis to tell them to breach. Jaynis wanted all of the buildings cleared before tackling Taylor. Taylor had nowhere to go; each exit and entrance was guarded by Jaynis' men who had their orders. Bandits shouted _clear!_ when a building was searched and the bandits inside were questioned. Those who agreed to join Jaynis were left alone and were expected to act friendly immediately.

All of the buildings were clear and Jaynis was surprised to see Erik Franks outside as a friendly bandit. Wasn't he always with Taylor? Jaynis proceeded as originally planned but told his group to be extra cautious. He kicked in the door and moved aside so the group of bandits could move in. Taylor would only have another bandit with him inside his building but that person was Erik Franks. He was now a friendly bandit. The bandits walked around with weapons drawn and left no stone unchecked. Once the downstairs was clear Jaynis gestured for them to move on upstairs. In single file the bandits walked up the stairs and reached the landing. Each room was searched apart from the room guarded by a padlocked door. Jaynis drizzled some gunpowder on the lock and set it alight. A light explosion blew the door handle clean off leaving a splintered hole where the handle had been. The bandits moved in and semi-circled around Taylor who was sitting on the edge of the double bed with a cigarette in his hand. Taylor looked at Jaynis who had just walked into the room. "You should have killed me in the Salt Flats."

"I've tried reasoning with you, my hands are tied, Taylor. You're done." Taylor laughed quietly and puffed at his cigarette. "Erik has seen the light. A lot of your friends are dead; it seems your closest would rather stab his friend in the back than die for what he believed in." Jaynis continued "I'm going to escort you out of The Refuge. You're on your own- just the way you like it," Taylor wasn't phased; he didn't care for Erik's spinelessness. He stood up with the cigarette in his hand and looked in the eyes of his brother.

"You still can't kill me." Jaynis said nothing and gestured Taylor to lead on out of the building.

Taylor walked with a confident swagger about him. Even though he was being exiled by his own brother, he no longer had dead weight on his shoulders. He could be his own man now. In other words, he was free. The reached the main entrance where the courtyard behind him was filled with bandits all looking at the two brothers. Taylor turned around and looked at Jaynis who simply said "I'm not done, yet."

**Day 20**

Taylor Kobb spent the rest of the previous day in a small canyon on the edge of the Rust Commons East. The canyon was opposite The Refuge with a Catch-A-Ride station in between. Taylor had been exiled and now he was all alone. The bandits had watched Taylor leave The Refuge but none of them, not even Jaynis saw him enter the canyon. Even if they did, they would have expected Taylor to continue onwards to the Trash Coast or they would have expected him to be mauled by the spiderants. Taylor did no such thing; instead he set up a campsite using various pieces of junk littered around the canyon and started a small fire. Taylor wasn't going to just leave Jaynis with The Refuge. Just because he was now an enemy of the bandits didn't mean he couldn't still take over. Revolution still burned inside his heart. Erik Franks' treachery didn't bother Taylor, Taylor wasn't even sure if Erik was just faking his alliance with Jaynis. They hadn't planned any such event.

The old frying pan started frazzling from the heat of the fire and the small spiderant leg he was cooking was beginning to burn. Taylor had to kill a pack of spiderants when he entered the canyon. Taylor quickly overturned the frying pan spilling the spiderant leg and its juices on the ground. Taylor sighed in frustration and picked up the leg with the tips of his first finger and thumb. He quickly snapped it in two and threw one of the halves in his mouth which he knew was a bad idea. Taylor hung his mouth open with the piece of leg burning his tongue. After chewing for a few seconds Taylor consumed the rank tasting meat. Taylor looked at the half-burnt piece of leg remaining he was rolling in each hand and threw it away. He didn't want to taste that again.

Taylor's survival skills he had learned in the Salt Flats were going to be put to the test in his time in the canyon. No longer did he have the luxury of stoves, he had to make campfires, judge the amount of fuel needed to start one so the smoke didn't rise above the top of the canyon so Jaynis' bandits wouldn't see it and investigate, hunt wild animals to collect their meat even though spiderants were the only nearby animal on offer. Taylor knew great things start small. They start as a mad thought in someone's mind then they evolve over time. Taylor's plans were no different, he had been exiled. His thoughts hadn't.


	17. Jaynistown

**-Jaynistown-**

**Day 21**

The public execution of Alexei Kevellic, the eradication of Taylor's fellowship and Taylor's exile changed the complexion of The Refuge entirely. The very mention of Taylor Kobb's ruling was a betrayal against all of The Refuge. Jaynis had hung a wooden plank around the pole on the gallows with a written message, _Enemies of Jaynis Kobb Must Die_. Jaynis could still feel Taylor's influence overshadow the town. He knew something was still going on. Only one person was guilty and that was Erik Franks. Erik should have been inside Taylor's building when Jaynis cleared it out. Jaynis went through all the questions again in his mind; _did Taylor tell Erik to leave the building?_ _Did Taylor tell Erik to fake his alliance with Jaynis?_ It was all a puzzle to Jaynis. Jaynis wasn't comfortable with Taylor's closest friend staying in The Refuge. Erik Franks had to go or had to prove his allegiance with him.

Yes! That was the answer, getting rid of Erik Franks was too easy. If Erik was serious about supporting Jaynis then he would be a brilliant ally. Jaynis had his plan and now he was going to use it. Jaynis kicked in the door of the building Erik was in when he was rooted out with everyone else. Erik was standing by the window looking out at the main entrance. He looked around and saw Jaynis looking at him. Jaynis began conversation, "Follow me." Erik followed Jaynis out of the building and they stood by the open door. "Taylor's influence is still here. You're going to help me kill it." Erik didn't answer; he just pulled out a revolver and waited for Jaynis to lead on. "No, you knew Taylor better than anyone. Where would his followers be?" Erik pointed his revolver to the back of The Refuge where the tall fence stood. They both walked to the tall fence where they had to weave through some alleyways as a shortcut. Erik led Jaynis to a basement door poking out from the ground. The basement led to a nearby one-floored building. Erik pulled open the doors and Jaynis immediately jumped down into the basement. Erik jumped down and closed the doors above him. It was dark but Jaynis could hear whispered voices nearby. Erik punched his fist into the light switch on the wall which he knew was there since he had been down here so often. The light washed over the room and four bandits were standing on the other side of the basement. Posters of Taylor's influence were pasted on all four walls of the basement and scribbles of propaganda were written everywhere. The fireplace had a badly drawn sketch of Taylor Kobb nailed above on the wall and two spikes crossed each other over the sketch. Jaynis Kobb had found the influence and it was worse than he had ever thought. These bandits had built a shrine and there was possibly a religious dimension to it.

The four bandits didn't move. Fear had settled in and Erik and Jaynis were still standing opposite them. Jaynis walked to the table where he placed his hand on the posters laying flat on the surface and looked at them. "What did Taylor offer you that I couldn't?" Jaynis looked up from the posters to the bandits who remained silent. "Money? Treasures such as those known to be found in the Vault?" The bandits looked at each other and one of them nodded. "Well which one?" Jaynis asked again.

"The Vault." The bandit replied. Jaynis smiled and looked back at Erik who didn't react. Erik knew that Jaynis was mocking him with that smile. Jaynis remembered how interested Taylor was about the Vault. At one point he even tried to urge Baron Flynt to find it but Baron Flynt wasn't having any of it. Jaynis looked back at the bandits and held a hand out to Erik. Erik threw his revolver towards Jaynis hand but the revolver hit Jaynis' hand and dropped to the floor. Erik was confused, Jaynis had just gestured for his weapon. Why didn't he catch it?

"That's not what I meant. You take over. Pick up your gun and kill these rats." Jaynis ordered. The bandits pleaded for mercy but Jaynis didn't listen. He didn't bother giving them the chance to defect; they had gone to the extreme by finding religion. Erik picked up his revolver and stood where Jaynis was standing. Jaynis was now by the basement trapdoor. He crossed his arms and addressed the bandits. "Taylor's not the messiah you think he is. Knowing my brother he'll be back with a vengeance. But he's not coming back to save you. He never had your intentions in mind. He's out only for himself. In other words, I'm God and he's my Lucifer. Heaven is far too high for him to reach." Jaynis nodded at Erik and climbed out of the basement. Four shots sang out from underground as Jaynis walked away from the scene.

That evening Jaynis was standing on the roof of the only three-story building of the town where he had addressed the people of The Refuge about the eradication of Taylor's influence. He told them of the urban legend about God and Lucifer's battles over power of the universe and used that as an analogy of him and Taylor. At the same time he renamed The Refuge as Jaynistown. This was now _his_ town. As he said to Taylor, _this town is mine_, he was right. Jaynis stayed on the roof of the building and looked at the main road which passed Jaynistown. Taylor was out there somewhere but Jaynis didn't know how dangerously near Taylor was. Jaynis still wasn't convinced about Erik Franks. He never really showed any kind of emotion. Jaynis knew that Erik didn't want to be ordered by Jaynis. In fact, Jaynis was becoming more convinced by the minute that Erik was still loyal to Taylor. It was blindingly obvious. He showed no interest in ridding the influence of Taylor and he hated Jaynis. He always had done.

Jaynis decided what he had to with Erik. Even though he decided before to use him as an ally, doing that was now a bad idea. Erik was far too connected to Taylor and he hated Jaynis with every fibre of his being. Tomorrow morning, Erik had to die.


	18. The Exile of Erik Franks

**-The Exile of Erik Franks-**

**Day 22**

Erik Franks was gone. Jaynis searched Erik's building top to bottom. He had ordered everybody to clear out Jaynistown in order to search for him. Nobody found Erik. He was gone. Jaynis couldn't believe it. The one person who he should have killed earlier had slipped from his grasp. Jaynis knew that Erik had seen this coming; why else would he have left in such a hurry? Jaynis assumed that Erik had run to Taylor's new hideout which Taylor probably would have told him before he was exiled since he knew that was coming as well. Erik could have run to Taylor's new location without the worry of being followed because nobody knew where Taylor was. But, neither did Erik. Taylor was off the radar and Taylor couldn't work out if Erik had betrayed him or was faking his alliance. Erik was faking for sure, he found out that Jaynis knew this and ran for his life.

Erik Franks left the Rust Commons East and was now heading through the Rust Commons West with the town of New Haven on his mind. Erik had a satchel slung around his shoulder full of canned food and ammunition and his revolver holstered in his leg holster. Erik was walking along the sloped road which led to a bridge that crossed the flooded canyon. Next to the bridge entrance was bandit campsite that overlooked one of the sump stations from a distance which Erik spotted when we reached the top of the slope. A bandit was sitting on a chair with his legs propped up on the table. Erik approached the bandit and kicked the letterbox. The bandit leapt off his chair and pointed a shotgun at Erik who raised his hands in the air. The bandit recognized this man, he lowered his shotgun a little and asked Erik who he was. Erik replied calmly.

"I'm Erik Franks; I'm looking for transport to New Haven." Erik Franks that was his name! The bandit threw his shotgun on the table which set off the trigger. The shells tore into the roof of the small house and out the other side. The bandit shook Erik's hand and introduced himself. "I'm Roman Kevellic. My brother has told me a lot about you in his letters he has written to me recently. He doesn't speak massively high about but by the sounds of it you two are not enemies so you are no enemy of me." The penny dropped with a horrible clang in Erik's head; no doubt his brother was Alexei Kevellic who had died a few days ago at the hands of Jaynis Kobb. How was Erik going to break the news? "He hasn't written to me for a few days now. I was thinking about travelling to the Rust Commons East tomorrow. You must have seen him, how is he?" Erik sat down on the chair beside the chair that Roman had been sitting on. Roman sat back on his chair and rested his crossed arms on the table. "Its bad news isn't it?"

"Yeah, to cut a long story short. Alexei is dead." Erik had said that without any kind of emotion, he didn't know Alexei; he couldn't possibly act like he cared. Roman processed the news and spoke back to Erik.

"What was the long story?"

"Taylor and Jaynis Kobb had a falling out, I say falling out. They weren't high school buddies who argued about a trivial thing, they were brothers who argued about the position of power. Maybe they did act like high school kids but their disagreement sparked a civil war recently which resulted in Jaynis and his group killing all of Taylor's followers. Before that even, Jaynis caught your brother with the suspicion that he was defecting against Jaynis. He was mind you among many others but he was the only one caught alive. Jaynis hanged Alexei in a public execution and then eradicated Taylor's influence. I was against Jaynis myself; Jaynis is an evil dictator who must be stopped." Roman stopped Erik right there and pointed his finger at him.

"I don't give a flying fuck about this Taylor Kobb; Jaynis is who killed my brother. Why are you running away then? If Jaynis is so evil, why didn't you stay and kill him yourself?"

"It's not my fight, Taylor was exiled and he is biding his time to retaliate. If anyone is killing Jaynis it will be his younger brother- not me." Roman didn't care with this story; he concentrated on Erik's primary question motive.

"You want access to New Haven?"

"Yes." Erik replied

"Follow me."

Erik followed Roman who went inside his house. The house was unbelievably small, one bed and just enough room for the two of them to stand side by side. Roman opened a cupboard which stored a lockbox. Roman unlocked the lockbox and pulled out a dusty device which looked like it hadn't been used in years. Erik was certain it was one of the last existing personal teleportation devices. Erik's thoughts were confirmed when Roman spoke. "A few days before Dahl pulled out from the planet me and a few prisoners started a riot and looted one of their supply stores. We found these teleport devices. We bandits are denied Fast Travel and New-U stations but not these. I have no use for it, you can have it. Now get out of here." Roman gestured to Erik to leave his house. Erik had no reason to stay since he had his ticket to New Haven without having to physically go there. Without looking back Erik crossed the bridge to the other side where he walked to the edge of the cliff. Erik didn't really know what he was doing with the device; it had a gridded screen and two buttons. He flipped the device around and saw that the back of the device had instructions on how to use it. After reading them Erik realised how simple it was to use. Erik programmed the device to send him to New Haven and before he knew it he disappeared from the Rust Commons West and landed on his back in the courtyard of New Haven.

Erik opened his eyes and saw the scarred face of Helena Pierce blocking the sun looking down on him. She read his face and concluded he was a no good lowlife. "What is a loner like you doing lying on the ground in New Haven?" Erik grimaced at her and picked himself up. He brushed the sand off his clothes and replied coldly.

"Get out of my way." Erik walked off towards the main alleyway where Marcus Kincaid's gun store was. Helena followed Erik bombarding him with leadership nonsense.

"If you're living here in New Haven you have to pull your share of the weight, stranger. Everybody looks out for each other here."

"Sure, I'll remember that." Erik had known she was Helena Pierce but she had no idea who he was. Erik had lived in New Haven before but that was two years ago and the leader then was Jason McMillan. Jason had left just before Erik left after he received numerous death threats from Lucky Zaford. Jason disappeared and he was never seen again. Erik managed to get rid of Helena Pierce before reaching the back area of New Haven where the Rust Commons West gate could be seen with a distance of fifty to seventy yards in between them.

Erik made himself a comfortable environment to live in. He was living in a freight container which looked no different to the copious amounts of containers all over the town. This container was no more suspicious from the outside as any other. He had fitted a light bulb attached to a line of string hanging from the ceiling. The light bulb was connected with a wire and a small pair of pliers attached to another series of wires that ran outside the container. Everywhere in New Haven there were wires leading from some place to another. Erik didn't think twice about the necessity of taking a slice of electricity from an unknown source for his own need. Everybody did something like that in the Rust Commons. Erik made himself a quick bowl of soup with the discarded heater he found in the one thousand tons of trash littered about the place and the canned food inside his satchel. Erik was pleased with himself that he had outwitted Jaynis, but the score still had to be settled. Jaynis wouldn't have a clear mind knowing the closest friend of his brother was still out there. If Jaynis was certain Erik was dead he would have nothing to worry about. Erik certainly knew he was a marked man now but he had the upper hand. Nobody knew in Jaynistown where he had gone.


	19. Enemy of My Enemy

**-Enemy of My Enemy-**

**Day 24**

Roman Kevellic spent the last two days hunting the Rust Commons East for Jaynistown. After finally finding it he joined the ranks of Jaynistown as a bandit of Jaynis Kobb. Roman had told Jaynis that his name was Keith Holmes. Jaynis had no suspicions of Roman, not even his similar face and voice of Alexei. Roman explored Jaynistown where his rage boiled at the sight of the gallows where his brother had been hanged. Roman could have killed Jaynis easily but he had a plan.

Taylor sat on the top of the curved slope that reached the entrance of the Trash Coast. He could just about see Jaynistown through the vertical gap in the canyon entrance. Taylor had been and still was biding his time. Throughout his whole time in exile all he was doing was thinking. Endlessly eliminating ways to infiltrate Jaynistown and kill Jaynis. The one parameter was that Jaynistown should not be harmed. The goal was still to build the society and rule the Rust Commons. He would do that without his brother. He would kill his brother and win back what he thought was rightfully his. Taylor of course wasn't expecting any visitors; he knew nobody knew where he was which is why he wondered why he saw someone walking into the canyon. He was dressed as a bandit and must have been a Jaynistown bandit. Taylor shifted his legs from the edge of the slope and walked down the first curve of the slope from the top. He picked up his Tediore sniper rifle he found amongst a puddle of Skag bile and looked through the scope. He didn't recognize the bandit, was he a new Jaynistown recruit? The bandit was Roman Kevellic. He wandered into the canyon searching for Taylor Kobb. Roman didn't know this was where Taylor went; Roman had begun searching in the closest places to Jaynistown. Taylor stopped thinking about the bandit's intentions and shot out his foot. Roman fell back and landed on all fours. He stood up and hopped on one foot to the nearest piece of cover which was a crate. Taylor could still see Roman's head poking out from behind the crate. Taylor walked down the entire slope and called out to the bandit to give himself up. Roman stood right up with his hands above his head. Taylor searched Roman and whipped out his Torgue sub-machine gun and threw it a few feet behind him. He questioned him about his intentions.

"Are you Jaynistown?" Roman had his foot in his hands keeping pressure on the wound.

"Yeah, Jaynis sent me to find Taylor Kobb. Is that you?" Taylor's eyes focused in on Roman's. Why was he so calm?

"That's right, you here to kill me?"

"That's what he wants."

"What about you?"

"No, I don't care about your problems with him. I came here for your help." Roman's reasons were a complete surprise to Taylor. This bandit wanted Taylor's help, but why? Surely, Jaynis had brainwashed Roman with all the propaganda against Taylor to ensure he would hate Taylor with every fibre of his being.

"Tell me your name."

"Roman Kevellic." Taylor's eyes widened, the sudden realisation that this man was no doubt Alexei Kevellic's brother. Brother, cousin it didn't matter. They were related and Taylor had already come up with a conclusion about Roman's desire to avenge Alexei's execution.

Taylor gave Roman a bandage he had found from one of the crates by his campsite to treat the gunshot wound. The bullet didn't leave any lasting damage; Tediore weapons were lightweight and cheap. Lethality wasn't a part of firearms that they specialised in. Roman told Taylor about his plan and Taylor couldn't think of any holes in his plan. The only thing Taylor couldn't work his head around was why didn't Roman just kill Jaynis when he saw him? Roman had explained his run-in with Erik Franks. Roman explained that they had similar if not the exact same motives. Roman's brother had been killed and Taylor had been exiled by his own brother. Taylor's brother had killed Roman's brother. It was a win win; they would both get what they want. Taylor could claim Jaynistown and Roman would claim his revenge.

"What happens to you afterwards?" Taylor asked Roman.

"I don't know; go back to what I did before. Perhaps scrounge up the resources I need to complete my shuttle to buy myself a ticket out of this planet. Maybe I'll go to Fyrestone."

"Just remember, Jaynis is mine until I tie him down. Then he's yours."

"I'll remember, fret not I'll remember. I have just one question- why won't you kill him yourself?" Taylor looked stunned to say the least, wasn't the answer obvious?"

"A man can't kill his own brother; you have more reason to kill him than me." Roman nodded slowly and hummed at Taylor meaning he understood Taylor but didn't really get the underlying story involving Taylor and Jaynis. It was simple, Jaynis had to die by Roman's hand and Jaynistown would fall into Taylor's hands.

**(Later that day)**

The first part of the plan was to leave the canyon via a Runner Roman had stolen from Jaynistown. They travelled to the Overlook satellite station further up the Rust Commons East. The satellite station was deserted; all of the bandits that patrolled the station had been wiped out weeks earlier. Hence why the satellite beacons were operational. Roman and Taylor jumped out of the Runner and walked to the end of the station where a metal platform stretched out over the cliff. A lone scout was watching over the wasteland with a sniper rifle. This was just what Roman and Taylor wanted. A bandit all alone who now doubt he was a Jaynistown bandit. Roman pounced on him and pinned him down on the metal floor. Roman slid the bandit's sniper rifle over to Taylor who picked it up and examined it.

"Hyperion, this can't have come cheap."

"Piss off…" The bandit replied who was answered back with a swift kick in the face by Taylor.

"You're going to tell us about Jaynistown. Where Jaynis Kobb is, where all the bandits will probably be- everything."

"What the fuck is your problem?" Taylor knelt down and grabbed a handful of the bandit's long hair.

"Jaynis is my brother. He didn't like my way of thinking so he exiled me, his own brother out of the town. That was all after that prick killed this man's brother in public!" The bandit rolled his eyes as far as he could to Roman's direction before looking back at Taylor.

"I can't tell you anything. Even if I wanted to."

"Then you die." Roman picked the bandit up and threw him over the railing and held on to his wrist. The bandit was dangling three-hundred and fifty feet from the ground below. Roman kicked his legs in fear and pleaded with Roman.

"There's nothing I can tell you, please!"

"You'll have to do better than that!" Taylor shouted down to the bandit. Taylor was enjoying this. He had his hands against the railing with a sinister smile on his face looking down at the bandit with the terror of the drop far below. Roman held on with one hand with a deadly serious expression on his face.

"Back areas, holes in the walls? Are there any ways of getting into Jaynistown unnoticed without using the main entrance?" Roman asked.

"The back, there is a breakage in the wall. You can make it through there. It's near the tall fence at the rear of Jaynistown but if you follow the brick wall from the right side of the main entrance you'll find the gap. Nobody should see you. Now, please, let me go."

"If you say so." Roman slowly pulled out a buzz-axe with his free hand and raised it above his shoulder. The bandit shook his head rapidly, he was lost for words. Roman swung down to the elbow of the bandit and lopped off his forearm sending the bandit falling to his certain death. Taylor quickly looked through the scope of his sniper rifle to catch the bandit splashing into the river below where the dirty water ran bloody from the mutilated arm and the cuts that formed on his body from the impact landing on the thousands of broken shards of glass in the river. Taylor laughed at the sight and gestured to Roman that they ought to head back to the Runner and drive to Jaynistown.

As they walked back Taylor noticed that Roman was holding on to the forearm of the bandit as if it was a war trophy. Taylor decided not to pursue the matter and continued onwards to the Runner.


	20. Decapitate the Head of Jaynistown

**-****Decapitate the Head of Jaynistown-**

Taylor and Roman were moving carefully along the walls of Jaynistown. Following the bandit's instructions exactly they found themselves dicing with death on the cliff side. The upper right side of Jaynistown from the main entrance was overhanging the cliff supported by beams propped up between Jaynistown and the cliff. Taylor was leading; he and Roman were edging further along very carefully. In the rare event that they would survive the fall into the swamp below they would have to fight through the Scythids that would inevitably attack them. Taylor reached the break in the wall just where the bandit had told him it would be. Taylor looked around the gap in the wall and saw only a few bandits walking past the gap between the two buildings in front of him. The coast was clear. Taylor jumped over the gap and covered Roman as he did the same. Now that they were in Jaynistown they had to find Jaynis and quick. No doubt they would be seen quicker than they might have expected. Bandits often stared out of the windows and nobody could predict when a front door was going to swing open with a bandit in sight.

Roman decided that Jaynis would probably be found by himself somewhere near the rear of the town. Taylor had no idea where this logic came from but Jaynis could be anywhere so he joined Roman on his search. Weirdly, there were hardly any patrols in Jaynistown. Nobody was roaming the back area of Jaynistown which worked in Roman and Taylor's favour. Taylor had suspicions about this but kept them to himself. The two reached the tall fence of Jaynistown and looked all around. Where was everybody? Roman's face read suspicion and he was red alert. Smoke started to rise from the surface and thicken around Roman and Taylor. Roman instinctively ran out from the smoke cloud and a gunshot broke the hissing silence in the air. Taylor wrapped his left arm around his head with his mouth hidden in his elbow. He fell to one knee and held his breath. It was no use, the smoke had already affected his lungs and Taylor was fading. Taylor tried to stand upright but collapsed onto the front of his body. When the smoke cleared Jaynis was standing alongside ten bandits. One of them was holding a grenade launcher which was smoking from the barrel. Jaynis knelt down and curled a lock of Roman's hair around his fingers staring deep into his brother's closed eyes before two bandits took him away from the scene. The left side of Roman's face was destroyed by the corrosive bullet that shot through him. Jaynis picked Roman's corpse up and handed it to a bruiser who tossed the body over the fence landing in the swamp below ready to be devoured by the Scythids.

**Day 25**

Taylor woke up the next morning held down on the main road outside Jaynistown by iron bars locked around his wrists and feet anchored into the ground. Taylor's head was free but the rest of him was at the mercy of the sand. He looked to his right where the entrance of Jaynistown stood where he didn't see anyone. They were probably looking through the windows of the buildings. Taylor moved his wrists and feet as much as he could but they were tightly held down. His fingers moved with as much freedom as they always had but they were useless to him. He was held down spread-eagled. While Taylor was trying to move his left hand Jaynis walked out from Jaynistown and stood beside Taylor. Taylor looked around and grimaced at his brother with pure hate. Jaynis knelt down and spoke with a soft, controlled voice that made him sound even more maniacal than he already was.

"I heard everything in the Overlook station. That bandit had a radio with him; you didn't think to search him for one of those?" Taylor didn't reply he saved his energy for freedom. "Yeah, you do that. You cling on to the false hope you build yourself in times of certain death. You failed, as I always said. Right from the beginning _this town is mine_. You are nothing." Taylor stood up and kicked the side of Taylor's head with enough force to seriously hurt him but not kill him. Taylor's head snapped back from the impact with his jaw resting on his left shoulder. Jaynis walked away with a confident swagger about him.

In between periods of time Taylor spent trying to wriggle free he was thinking about what was about to happen. What kind of slow agonising pain would Jaynis bring to him? No doubt he was left out here to die but how? Waiting for the wind to blow the sand along his body tearing the flesh from his bones? Letting the sun burn him slowly alive? Starvation, dehydration? Taylor couldn't think of any others until he heard the very distant sound of a speeding Runner. Then and only then did Taylor realise how he was going to die- mown down by a Runner. It certainly would be quick if the Runner was going as fast as it sounded but maybe the driver would take it slow? Reversing back into Taylor after running over him and again and again? Taylor started to think quickly, complex thoughts slotted into place and broke out of place in his mind, how was he going to survive? Wriggling free was futile, these bars were anchored in there was no way they were coming out. Then it hit him! Taylor had forgotten he always had it; the sweatband he had wrapped around his right hand was fitted with a corrosive device that would shoot out acid if triggered. The sweatband had a hidden patch of acid concealed within elemental material so it wouldn't melt his wrist all the time when wearing it. The acid was sure to eat away at the iron and set him free. Only one arm free but that was better than nothing. Taylor, with a wave of excitement channelling through his body began nudging the bar with his wrist. Jerking it forward, trying to trigger the reaction. Taylor tried bending his elbow as much as he could without breaking his left arm in the process and punching his wrist into the bars but the reaction wouldn't work. It had to; Taylor tried again and again and again until he finally ruptured the acid inside the sweatband. Acid immediately ate inside the iron and spilled out from all directions. The metal began to split in two as acid dripped onto Taylor's hand. Taylor wriggled his hand as much as he could to flick the acid off his hand. The Runner's roaring engines were getting louder. Taylor had a minute at most to set himself free. Taylor's right hand was free; Taylor leaned around to his left hand and pulled the bar up with as much strength as he could. The bars would have never risen while he was pinned to the ground but now he had a fully working arm to use he could just about lift the bars up and slip his left hand out of the traps. Jaynis was watching from a rooftop in Jaynistown and was banking on the Runner running Taylor down in time. The Runner was in Taylor's sights when he escaped his left foot from the trap. The driver noticing that Taylor was almost free buried his foot on the throttle and went all in to kill Taylor there and then. Taylor dislodged the final trap and immediately dived as far as he could to the left side off of the road. The Runner missed Taylor by centimetres. Taylor rushed to his feet and ran like hell along the roadside to the direction where the Runner had come from. The dust the Runner left behind acted as cover for Taylor as he ran away. Jaynis frantically ordered his bandits to hunt Taylor down. Taylor could hear the echoes of Jaynis' orders as he ran; they were the only voices he could hear apart from his own panicked breath. Taylor managed to make it to the drawbridge which he crossed. He kept on running all the way to the gate to the Rust Commons West where he went through to escape the immediate manhunt of the Rust Commons East.

**Author's Edit**

Annoyingly, I have gotten the geography of the Rust Commons wrong in the chapters **It Could Be A Trap **and **Lost In The Rust Commons East**. What I have done is when Taylor and Jaynis cross the gate near Treacher's Landing at the bottom of the Rust Commons West they ended up at the top of the Rust Commons East which is a major cock-up. Some of you Borderlands chaps out there might have noticed my error but rather embarrassingly I've just noticed it. I may fix this but if I do it would change the complexion of the chapter **Not Alone**. In time I will fix it so sorry again for the mistake.


	21. Hunted

**-Hunted-**

Taylor escaped the Rust Commons East and found himself in the Rust Commons West. Ironically, this is where Taylor and Jaynis practically formed their new found brotherhood and stuck together. Now, Taylor found himself back in the same place but as a fugitive of their brotherhood. Jaynis' search party would search the areas around Jaynistown before moving on to neighbouring sections. Taylor wasn't sure if Jaynis would even try and search the places other than the Rust Commons East.

Taylor found an abandoned Runner by the Catch-A-Ride station and hotwired the ignition. Taylor knew a quick way to get to New Haven without running into any bandits but he had to drive through spiderant infested swamps. Taylor drove down a slope and into a flooded ravine which was crawling with spiderants. Taylor drove straight through them. A spiderant hung onto the Runner's bumpers here and there but with quick movements of the Runner the spiderants slipped off. The engine started smoking from the damaged sustained from the spiderant abuse. As Taylor climbed the slope into the heart of the Rust Commons West he saw two Rakk fly high above and no doubt that when Taylor would drive beneath them they would swoop in to kill him. There was no way around it; he had to drive beneath them to reach New Haven. Just as Taylor predicted, the Rakk dived in to kill him. Taylor floored the Runner and sped down the following slope cutting through two bandits walking across the road in front him to the New Haven gate. One of the Rakk in pursuit snatched up a severed leg from the floor and flew off into the distance. The Rakk left behind dived into the tunnel where Taylor was where it was met with an incendiary rocket propelled from the Runner's turret. The Rakk was hit between its left wing and its head where it exploded into pieces. Taylor opened the gate and reached New Haven.

It was only by chance that Erik Franks and Taylor Kobb found each other. Taylor had an inkling that Erik would go to New Haven since he had already lived there before. Erik led Taylor into his shelter which Taylor found comforting. It was cosy, cramped but cosy. The buildings of Jaynistown were spacious but they stank. One of the buildings reeked of the stench of rotten bodies. That was the building where Taylor brutally killed three people with knives when he and Jaynis invaded. Despite the surroundings of junk the smell was bearable. Erik brewed up a strong soup which was deep coloured, perhaps almost black. Taylor was hesitant to try it but it was hot and it soothed his mouth. Taylor spoke in between drinking.

"It was all a hoax then?"

"Yes, I joined him to save myself." Erik confessed. "I thought you would be pissed?"

"We're all out for ourselves. The only difference is you admitted it to yourself. Besides, I've got bigger fish to fry with my brother."

"Now you mention it how did you get here?" Erik asked.

"I bandit approached me in hiding called Roman Kevellic. We struck a deal and tried to invade Jaynistown with the objective of capturing Jaynis. We failed, Roman was killed in front of me and I was captured alive." Erik listened intently while stirring the soup which was bubbling to the surface. "I found myself tied down on the Jaynistown main road where a Runner was getting ready to run me down. I barely escaped and made it here. I assumed you would be here." Erik was genuinely impressed; he didn't mention however that he met up with Roman prior to Roman finding Taylor. Erik decided to leave out unnecessary information to avoid confusion.

"While you were away I managed to get in contact with that mad archaeologist, Patricia Tannis. She knows a vault hunter who needs access to the Trash Coast. Apparently, Jaynis holds the keys to do so. The vault hunter kills Jaynis they get the Trash Coast and you get Jaynistown." Taylor liked this offer. Although, he did wonder how Jaynis became the gatekeeper to the Trash Coast. Did Jaynis pull something off before Taylor was exiled to gain this level of control? Taylor finished his soup and dropped the bowl. He looked at Erik and spoke.

"Tell the vault hunter where I'll be. I'll be waiting for them." Taylor left the shelter and leaned his hand on the outside wall of the shelter looking directly at Erik. "Take this as our final meeting; we will never see each other again." Taylor left Erik alone inside his shelter as Taylor set his sights on Jaynistown.

**Day 26**

**(That Evening)**

Erik Franks was freezing cold. He rubbed his hands together and breathed in them. New Haven was very quiet, it was one in the morning and Erik was waiting for the vault hunter. He would discuss with the vault hunter about what needed to be done. All building lights were turned off, everybody was asleep. Erik grew impatient as the minutes turned into hours. He had been waiting since eleven at night. Erik looked at his watch regularly and had doubts that the vault hunter was going to show up. Mordecai, the vault hunter walked along the main alley of New Haven and found an anxious Erik Franks pacing to and fro. Erik caught sight of Mordecai and looked at his watch. "Where have you been?"

"Have you ever crossed the Dahl Headland at night?" Mordecai asked.

"No, I haven't."

"It's more dangerous than whatever you've done in your life, old man." Mordecai silenced any future smartarse comments from Erik. "Tannis tells me you have what I want?" Erik gulped and straightened himself up.

"Jaynis Kobb who lives in Jaynistown in the Rust Commons East has access to the Trash Coast. You kill him and take the appropriate data you can walk in the Trash Coast." Erik continued, "Firstly, you'll need to meet Taylor Kobb. He lives in the small canyon where you'll find the Trash Coast entrance. He'll brief you more on the details." Mordecai smirked, his body language spoke that he thought it could be a cakewalk. "Rewards?" Mordecai's expression turned to a stern look at Erik.

"Who the hell are you to give me a reward? Tannis is who is paying here."

"You're a vault hunter; your living is all about blood money. Vault hunters, hitmen or tradesmen, whatever profession they are they all line up against blood money. I'm offering you one-hundred thousand notes and pennies for Jaynis' life. You'll collect it here when you're done." The vault hunter accepted and left Erik as he disappeared from the scene.

The time was set; the vault hunter would be the catalyst of Jaynistown's liberation. Taylor would soon be approached by Mordecai and Jaynis would soon fall before his feet.


	22. A Brother's Love

**-****A Brother's Love-**

The stench of liberation ravaged Jaynistown like a plague. Mordecai observed the destruction he had laid to waste amongst the people of Jaynistown. Sparks flew from power points; pipes burst spilling water on the ground, blood slowly ran down the walls and the gentle wind brushed all along the town. The broken, beaten, bloodied body of Jaynis Kobb rested beneath Mordecai's feet as he looked into Jaynis' dead eyes. Mordecai knelt down and searched Jaynis' pockets. He found a key card which had a small picture of a wind turbine poking out of a polluted river. This was the key to the Trash Coast. Mordecai left Jaynistown and set course to New Haven to collect his reward.

**(Earlier that day)**

Taylor Kobb sat in his campsite in the small canyon hidden away from Jaynistown. Taylor's journey back wasn't as bad as he expected it to be. There weren't many patrols out in the Rust Commons East; clearly Jaynis' manhunt didn't last long. Taylor had to kill one of them after almost being spotted. Taylor was walking behind a building when he caught sight of a bandit who looked in his direction. When the bandit poked his head around Taylor slashed the bandit's throat with a knife. Taylor was waiting for the vault hunter Erik had told him about. The vault hunter would murder his brother and leave Jaynistown in Taylor's hands. Taylor stood up and saw the vault hunter walking across the canyon towards Taylor's campsite. There was no need for alarm; both of them knew what they were doing here and what they would find. Mordecai pointed a finger at Taylor when he moved closer and asked him if he was Taylor. One hand was hovering above his revolver in case the answer was wrong. Taylor confirmed his identity and Mordecai released his guard. Mordecai crossed his arms and waited for Taylor's instructions.

"I know why you are here. Up there is the Trash Coast. God knows why you want to venture out in that sea of Skag piss but whatever the reason I don't care. We both have the answers to what we want. Somehow, my brother Jaynis has got hold of the Trash Coast keys. You need the keys and I need my brother six feet under."

"You hate him?"

"Enough to hire a vault hunter to kill him. You must understand- a man can't kill his own brother." Mordecai looked deadly serious at Taylor's response. Did he care why he was being asked to kill Taylor's brother? No. Did he care about why he had to do it? Yes. He needed the access to the Trash Coast.

"I'll kill him." Mordecai turned away and proceeded to Jaynistown with Jaynis Kobb dead set in his sights.

Jaynistown was crawling with bandits. Clearly, Jaynis' influence was still strong. The bandits looked interested, they looked focused and they looked more deadly than they ever were even when Taylor and Jaynis were together. Mordecai leaned against a wall so he was unseen by anybody and whistled loudly. In the distance a black bird flew closer in Mordecai's view. Mordecai reached out his arm so his pet Bloodwing could hitch on his arm. Mordecai leaned out beside the wall so he and Bloodwing could see the bandits. Mordecai tugged his arm and Bloodwing launched off towards the bandits inside Jaynistown. Mordecai watched as what looked like a harmless bird started to swoop down and cut through each bandit. The bandits were in a state of panic, such a small target was decimating the population. The sight of limbs spinning through the air with blood pouring from every open wound scared the bandits half to death. Bandits writhed in terror and pain on the floor with one less leg or arm. Three bandits ran out of a building with shotguns where they were all cut in half by Bloodwing's bladed wings. Mordecai infiltrated Jaynistown behind the cover of blood and mutilation and flanked around the left side. He assumed that the leader of Jaynistown, Jaynis, would be as far away from the battle as possible. All leaders are cowards one way or another as far as Mordecai was concerned. Screams still filled the air, the bandits were trying to do anything to shoo away Bloodwing. Mainly, running for their lives but many who did had their shoulder blades torn out from behind instead. Mordecai was all too familiar with the form of torture known as "blood eagles".

Mordecai moved deeper into Jaynistown and found his target. Just as Mordecai predicted, Jaynis was at the very end of Jaynistown by the tall fence. Jaynis was wielding the meat grinder ordering his bandits to stop the terror in the town. Jaynis knew about Bloodwings and how they were usually luxury pets owned by people. Most likely someone had summoned the bird to distract the bandits. Jaynis was right but Mordecai was no ordinary person. He was a master of disguise, cunning predatory skills and a sharpshooter to end all sharpshooters. Jaynis' bandits reluctantly followed the origins of the massacre and left Jaynis alone. Mordecai slung his sniper rifle around his shoulder and took aim at Jaynis' kneecap. Without hesitation Mordecai fired the Hyperion sniper rifle and destroyed Jaynis knee. Jaynis collapsed to the floor holding his shattered knee. His weapon had flung out of his hands and out of reach. Mordecai moved quickly to Jaynis and pressed the sole of his boot on the chest of Jaynis. His foot was pressing directly on the ribcage. Jaynis' breathing was heavy, it shivered with every exhale. Mordecai stared deeply into Jaynis' eyes before whispering _thank you_. Mordecai fired another round this time into Jaynis' skull silencing Jaynis forever.

The Bloodwing had disappeared leaving Jaynistown a bloodied mess. Anyone would have pinned the mess on a swarm of Rakk but it was the effort of one loyal predator. Taylor's retribution was sealed. Jaynis was dead with most if not all of his followers and Jaynistown was up for the taking. Mordecai would leave to New Haven to collect his reward, Taylor would takeover Jaynistown and he would finally acquire the one thing he wanted his whole life- _individuality_.


	23. Never Saw That Coming

**-Never Saw That Coming-**

**Day 26**

Jaynistown looked like the end of the world in Taylor's eyes. Mordecai had left behind a town ravaged by what looked like Armageddon on Pandora. Taylor started a fire in the centre of the town and dumped the corpses of Jaynis' followers on the pyre which rose by the second. Taylor tied a bandana over his head which covered his mouth. The stench was unbearable. A new society couldn't have dead bodies littered about the place. Taylor knew Erik Franks couldn't join him back in Jaynistown, he needed all new people. At this moment Erik would be approached by Mordecai for the reward he was promised. Taylor in conjunction with the mass burning tore down posters from the walls to erase anything left of Jaynis' influence on the new people of Jaynistown. Taylor removed the sign of the town at the main entrance and replaced it with _Taylortown_.

Mordecai walked in New Haven with blood money on his mind. Erik was standing in the same spot just as he said he would. Mordecai approached him and nodded to tell him that he had killed Jaynis. Erik slapped Mordecai on the shoulder; Mordecai shook off the gesture in response and reached out his hand.

"Give me the money." Mordecai stared a hole through Erik's eyes but he wasn't intimidated at all. Erik chuckled slightly and pointed towards the junkyard down the slope near their position.

"Your reward is in that crate with a note stuck to the door." Mordecai was very suspicious by this. Nowhere in Erik's brief the day before did it say anything about the reward hidden in a crate. Mordecai walked away from Erik but kept his sights on him. Eventually Mordecai turned his attention to the junkyard where he walked down the slope to the copious amounts of containers.

There were a number of containers all over the place, some were coloured while others were greyed out. The crate closest to Mordecai had a note stuck to it. The note read, _thank you for your services_. Mordecai tore it off and grabbed hold of the door handle of the container. He wrapped his fingers around it and heard maniacal laughter fluttering around inside. Mordecai knew then that Erik had set him up. Sparks flew out of the outer frame of the door causing Mordecai to jump back. The sparks followed the lines around the door until it cut all the way through. The door fell open landing on the sand where five psychos ran out at Mordecai with bloody murder on their minds. They were yelling things such as, _strip the flesh salt the wound! More meat, more meat!_ Mordecai equipped his knife and ran right into the centre of the group. Mordecai slashed his knife in all directions mutilating the five psychos. _It was a fucking trap! _Mordecai thought to himself. Erik wanted all traces of Jaynis' death removed from the world. Of course the most important trace was the executioner himself, Mordecai.

Mordecai kicked the ground beneath his feet and sprinted back up the slope to New Haven. Erik was gone, just like that. Mordecai was furious; adrenaline was flowing through his veins with a splash of rage. Where did Erik go? A few residents walked around the town who were questioned by Mordecai on the whereabouts of Erik Franks. The people of New Haven were indifferent; they wanted nothing to do with Mordecai. Life in New Haven was miserable. Mordecai lost his patience and grabbed a resident by his collar and ran him into a wall and assaulted him with questions. _Where did Erik Franks go? Did you see him? Where is he most likely to go? _The resident took a while to gather his thoughts. His head had been pelted against the wall. A light turned on a thought in his mind and he replied, "I saw someone run to the Rust Commons West, which was only a minute ago. I guess that's him." Mordecai threw the resident down on the floor and rushed through the alleyways of New Haven to reach the gate to the Rust Commons West.

Mordecai entered the Rust Commons West and looked through his sniper rifle scope to scout the distance. He saw Erik alright. Erik was scrambling frantically through the polluted river ahead. His movements were clumsy and uncalculated. He was moving sideways from the density of the water. It took a lot of strength to lift his feet out of the swamp-like waters and move again. Mordecai gave chase. Erik turned around and saw Mordecai closing in on him. Mordecai was still on the surface and no doubt that the river would slow him down. Erik stuck his thumb and first finger in his mouth like a ring and whistled. In the shelter ahead of Erik four bandits walked out with pistols. Erik pointed them towards Mordecai. The bandits jumped down into the river and began to open fire at Mordecai. Mordecai dived to his left and hid behind a stack of junk by the riverside. Erik reached the other side of the river, climbed the slope and took cover inside the shelter. The bandits struggled through the river and abandoned shooting at Mordecai for the time being. The bandits realized after a few seconds of little movement that they had made a mistake. Mordecai had already leaned out and shot dead three of the bandits with headshots. The last remaining bandit dropped his weapon and knelt down on his knees as if to say that he belongs to the river. Mordecai knew that Erik was hiding in the shelter so there was no harm with taking his time with this bandit.

Erik was pacing the room. The shelter had nothing of interest apart from the upside-down "V" drawn on the wall with white paint. There was a broken TV sat on top of a wooden table, a broken chair and a torn poster about holidaying in Pandora. The door of the shelter belted open crashing against the wall. Erik jumped into the corner with his arms holding the two walls on both sides. A gunshot crashed into the room reverberating on all four walls colliding with Erik's ears every time. Blood splattered into the room splashing onto the floor before the bandit slumped forwards onto the floor landing in his own blood. Erik was watching Mordecai's shadow, he knew he was done. Running was a futile move and there was no help coming for him now. Mordecai stepped over the bandit's corpse and moved closer to Erik. Erik whispered to Mordecai, _make it quick_. Mordecai despised Erik's loss of hope. Erik was right, he was screwed but Mordecai never showed any sign of giving up and he hated it when people gave up. Erik was giving up; he wasn't putting up a fight. Mordecai pretended he was about to pounce on Erik who jumped in fear. Erik was breathing quickly, his heartbeat was quickening and he was terrified by the sudden reality that he wasn't going to be put down quietly. Mordecai raised a knee slowly and stamped his foot onto Erik's left kneecap which snapped in half. Erik yelled in pain and collapsed sideways on the floor. His lower leg was bent the wrong way. Erik looked at his ruined leg and breathed with panic. He looked as if he was going to choke on his own tongue. Mordecai knelt down to Erik's level and grabbed his neck with one hand and lined up his knife against Erik's left eye with his other hand.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Erik shut his mouth; he breathed deeply through his nose and refused to talk. "Either you talk to me or I'll leave you here alone with a broken leg and one eye." Erik again didn't say a word. Mordecai immediately poked the tip of the blade in the corner of Erik's left eye socket and pushed down the knife at an angle so his eye jumped out leaving a black hole beside his nose. Erik couldn't even acknowledge the pain he felt in the space where his eye was. His brain was responding mostly to the terrible pain in his leg. "Save yourself the pain and tell me." Mordecai's interrogation finally broke Erik. Erik raised a hand to gesture he was going to talk.

"Taylor… Taylor wanted all traces of Jaynis gone. Including you, you know why he did it and what the whole situation is… I took it my own way and tried to have you killed not in the way Taylor wanted. He's probably blocked off the Trash Coast so you couldn't get away. He didn't have the key but he most likely found a way. Now, please just kill me…" Mordecai got what he wanted. There was never any reward, he was used all along. Sure, he got what he wanted however, his path was blocked. Erik seemed to know exactly what went on in Taylor's head. Mordecai knew he had to kill Taylor to proceed with his own personal mission of finding the Vault. Mordecai spun the knife around his hand so he was holding it with the blade pointing downwards. He swung his arm up in the air and plunged the knife in the top of Erik's head impaling his brain killing him almost instantly. Mordecai left the knife lodged in Erik's head and left the shelter to return to New Haven to finish off the many loose ends he was lumbered with before meeting Taylor that day.


	24. The Infection

**-The Infection-**

**Day 28**

The remains of Taylor's influence returned to Taylortown the previous day. Forty people who were once with Taylor defected to Jaynis to save their own skin had come back. Amazingly, they escaped Mordecai's invasion via a hidden tunnel underground where Jaynis had found the shrine with Erik Franks. The tunnel led out just outside the entrance to Old Haven. They had divided themselves into small groups and made camp everywhere around the Rust Commons East until they found out that Taylor had returned. Taylor was elated that his fellowship hadn't died away; he still brought hope to the people of a planet that had practically no hope. They believed that Taylor could offer them a brighter future, a future void of misery and sickness- a future that could change their lives forever. Many before them believed it was the blind leading the blind but Taylor insisted this wasn't the case.

However, Taylortown would differ from Jaynistown in terms of rules and leadership. Taylor was the dictator, the dictator who would put the freedom of his people before himself. Only a joint endeavour would set them free. The truth would set them free and the fiction would imprison them. Taylor had made sure that all pieces of Jaynis Kobb were removed from the face of the town, posters, propaganda, his belongings, and his people- his everything. If his name was spoken, if he was mentioned in anyway at all the accused would not be a part of their circle anymore. Taylor would provide comfort for his citizens of belief and jails for his citizens of treachery. The people of Taylortown were given a simple rule: obey or die. Taylor's followers found Taylor strict but fair. He had a point, why discuss Jaynis when everything he did fell upon him? Jaynis failed, he failed to contain his own worst enemy. Jaynis should have seen the inevitable betrayal of his own flesh and blood. Taylor did the smart thing; he did what Jaynis was too scared to do. Taylor removed his brother from power (not by his own hand) but removed him none the less. Taylor had his intentions clear and he always had a backup plan. Loose ends would be disposed of and objectives would be completed by any means necessary as long as they were completed. Although, Taylor had no idea that Mordecai was still alive but that was when Taylor went wrong. He trusted someone to do something for him. Taylor of all people understood the fragility of trust. If you trust someone you are vulnerable to be betrayed. Erik Franks didn't betray Taylor as such, in fact he did nothing wrong. Taylor wanted objectives accomplished anyway possible. Erik tried to kill Mordecai his own way but he failed. Taylor should have killed Mordecai himself instead of leaving it to somebody else.

Meanwhile in the Dahl Headland, Mordecai was searching for a bandit treasure kept hidden in the wasteland. Mordecai came across this when he entered Old Haven after the Crimson Lance painted the town red with blood. He acquired three keys from three bandit corpses who were brothers to unlock a strongbox which preserved a treasure map indicating the treasure was in the Dahl Headlands. Mordecai drove along the only road in the Dahl Headland which crossed mostly the length of the wasteland. The Headland looked no different than the last time he was there. It was still a barren featureless desert where the only life was bandits, parasites and two sane men who kept themselves to themselves. Mordecai trailed off the road onto the dirt where he proceeded to the end of the cliff where he stopped abruptly. This was no mistake, the map pointed to the edge of the cliff, this particular cliff. Mordecai stepped out of his Runner and walked to the very edge. In the distance he saw the wreckage of a plane still smoking. Mordecai couldn't work out if it was a plane or a shuttle but whatever it was it was no use to him. Mordecai looked down at the map unfolded in his hands and leaned over the edge as much as he could. A catwalk appeared hidden below the edge where it curved into itself. Mordecai looked at the map again and made sense of it. He crumpled the map in his hands and stuffed it in his trouser pocket before dropping down onto the catwalk. The impact of his landing rattled the catwalk's supports, Mordecai held on to the railings as the catwalk struggled to keep level. Mordecai took several seconds to breathe a sigh of relief before he began to walk along the catwalk to the shed ahead of him. Mordecai approached the shed and opened it with the same three keys found in Old Haven. Inside was a red weapons chest which Mordecai punched open. The chest stored personal mementos from the brothers' childhood such as a bronze necklace, a pocket watch with a picture of what Mordecai guessed was their mother stuck to the inside of the lid. The last piece was a bullet shell with a length of string tied around it where tied at the end of the string was a Vault symbol. Mordecai guessed their father or mother perhaps was a vault hunter like himself. No doubt died chasing after the legendary Vault. Mordecai left the mementos behind and instead took with him the Maliwan sniper rifle fitted with a shock elemental effect. Mordecai left the shed, closed it and locked it. He dropped the three keys off of the catwalk where they fell into the lower layer of sand and dirt hundreds of feet below him, never to be found again.

Mordecai walked back where he came from and continued past the point where he landed from the cliff side. There was a small staircase unguarded by railings so Mordecai took extra care with scaling them. Nobody would survive that fall. Mordecai surfaced the cliff and jumped inside his Runner. Mordecai reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper with a numbered list written on it. Mordecai carefully tore off the section of paper with the sentence, _find the bandit chest_. Mordecai looked at his list with only two more things to do. After those are completed he would hunt down Taylor Kobb so he could move into the Trash Coast without any more trouble.


	25. The Predator

**-The Predator-**

**Day 30**

Mordecai slept off the last day with exhaustion. The Arid Badlands had been unusually quiet for a number of months. Mordecai was responsible for that considering he was the one who killed Sledge, Bonehead and Nine-Toes- the fearsome bandit leaders in the Arid Badlands. Only one person remained behind in the Arid Badlands and that was Shep Sanders. Shep didn't really do anything worthy in the Arid Badlands; there was no traffic of people anymore to instruct around the Badlands and there was no economy. The only thing he could do was join the ranks of the bandits who decided to out alone instead of moving somewhere else where a leader still lived. He refused to do that so instead he watched the world of the Arid Badlands unfold around him. Mordecai awoke under the beautiful sun which made the vast desert even more bright and beautiful. Despite Pandora's pollution and severe loss of interest amongst its population it was a planet which still had the spirit of tranquillity. Mordecai couldn't quite remember where he was, he was so tired the day before he just needed sleep. He pulled himself up and sat on the camp bed he was sleeping on and looked around. He realised he was in a small hut, a watchtower if you will. He stood up, walked a few steps in front of him and leaned his arms against the large window and looked outside. To his right was the main road where ahead of him was the Dahl Headlands gate which meant behind him was the way to Fyrestone. To his left was a bandit camp known to the locals as Titan's End.

Mordecai pulled out his list of tasks to complete and read the second task listed, _finish the last mission posted_. Mordecai didn't have time to finish every single task posted on the Fyrestone bounty board because he had to leave Fyrestone and pursue his main quest. Mordecai left the watchtower and jumped inside his Runner. He drove along the road past numerous skags running about hunting for their prey. Some of the skags tried to chase after Mordecai but Mordecai was way to fast inside the Runner for the skags to catch up. Mordecai drove through a checkpoint he opened months ago which helped residents of Fyrestone to escape the Arid Badlands for good. Sadly, some of them were intercepted by Sledge and most likely skinned as punishment. Quite often, the tents the bandits used as shelters were the skins of many people as materials to detail such things as tents were a rarity on Pandora so human flesh was an easy yet graphic method of making tents. Mordecai passed Bonehead's hideout which was completely empty considering Bonehead was dead and his bandits were either dead or they had left for another place. Mordecai pulled over by the Catch-A-Ride station opposite Fyrestone and jumped out. He proceeded into the empty town of Fyrestone and activated the bounty board. No new missions were posted; the last remaining mission was the mission that Mordecai remembered that he hadn't finished. He activated the mission to receive the briefing from the terminal which read:

_Can anyone help me? I haven't heard from my __fiancée in weeks. His name is Bruce McClane, and he lives in a shack out near Zephyr Substation. Last I saw him, he was bragging about how rich he was about to become, and how he was gonna buy us a flight off this planet. Whatever he was up to, I bet it got him into trouble. Please, someone, find my fiancée._

Mordecai deactivated the bounty board and returned to his Runner. He checked his map on his ECHO device and marked the shack near Zephyr substation. Within five minutes he was there outside the shack equipped with the Maliwan sniper rifle he found in the bandit shelter two days ago. He stalked around the shack at a distance to survey the area. Four psychos roamed around eager for someone to mutilate. Mordecai looked down the scope of his sniper rifle and fired directly at the face of a psycho. The psycho was thrown back from the electrical blast which exploded his head into a thousand pieces. The rest of the psychos turned their attention to Mordecai who pulled back on the chamber to load another bullet in. He fired and missed badly. One of the psychos threw his buzz-axe towards Mordecai who dodged it by rolling down the slope. Mordecai rolled through and whipped out his knife before diving past a psycho deeply cutting his stomach open. The psycho fell to the floor bleeding massively from the open wound. Mordecai stood up and noticed the two psychos left were in front and behind him with a few metres in between. Mordecai had to think fast. He turned around quickly on both sides a few times to watch the psychos. The psycho in front of him pulled out a grenade and jabbed the pin off of his grenade and proceeded to sprint straight at Mordecai in a suicide bomb attack. Mordecai looked behind him to see the other psycho doing the same thing. One of them yelled out, _blood… BLOOD!_ Mordecai was standing beside the shack; his only way to get out of this alive was to jump onto the roof. Mordecai jumped onto the wall and reached his hands for the gutter and threw his body onto the surface of the metal roof. The psychos as Mordecai predicted crashed into each other with no hope to survive the explosion of the two grenades. Limbs and blood showered the area. Mordecai rolled off the roof and landed on the bloodied sand. The door to the shack was around the corner so Mordecai gripped on his knife and opened the door. The inside of the shack was disgusting, rot and fungus was growing on the ceiling and the smell of stale water and piss was overpowering.

The shack had a downstairs that led to the basement. Posters of skag hunting, wanted criminals and missing people were plastered all over the walls which made the narrow passage that more claustrophobic. Mordecai reached the bottom of the staircase and saw a body lying on the camp bed ahead of him. Mordecai inspected the corpse and saw a journal held in the hands of the body. The hands were stiff and the skin was starting to rot away. Mordecai thought to himself that if he had gone here earlier he would have caught Bruce McClane when he was still bearable to stand next to. The smell was rancid. Perhaps he may have found Bruce still alive and well if he had tried to earlier? What was done was done, Bruce McClane was dead and nothing could change that. Mordecai read the page of the journal that Bruce had bookmarked with his finger when he was still holding it. The journal entry explained Bruce's intentions of scamming bandits in Titan's End with cigarettes that were apparently off-world tobacco. Instead they caused massive internal haemorrhaging. Judging by the state of Bruce's body, the bandits found out and forced Bruce to inhale his own product. Mordecai pocketed the journal and prepared to leave. _Time for my pound of flesh!_ Mordecai spun round and saw two psychos crawl into the basement from a gap in the lower corner of the wall. Mordecai rushed at the psycho who made it through and stabbed him multiple times in the heart to kill him quickly. The psycho slumped against the wall with the thud of dead weight. Mordecai noticed that the second psycho was stuck in the hole. Half of his body was in the basement while his legs were trapped in the other side. Mordecai grabbed hold of the dead psycho's buzz-axe and slammed it into the back of the psycho's skull planting him there in the divide between the basement and the outside.

Mordecai stepped back quickly from the scene and rushed out of the shack and jumped back inside his Runner where he set his course to Fyrestone to deliver the news and to collect his reward.


	26. Day 33

**-Day 33-**

**Day 33**

The day had come, the day that Mordecai would dethrone Taylor Kobb from power and claim his way to the Trash Coast. The final task on Mordecai's list was torn off; Mordecai had found enough shock corrosive crystals in the Tetanus Warren cave to make his corrosive artefact. Mordecai had Fast Travelled to the Rust Commons East where he was looking at Taylortown in the distance. Once again, he would have to walk in and raise hell to complete his goal to continue his search for the Vault. Taylor was the last obstacle to overcome and then on he would be free from this whole godforsaken mess Patricia Tannis had gotten him in when he met Erik Franks.

**Day 32**

_Get your meat-paws off my control panel, get off!_ Taylor struggled to untangle the wires inside Claptrap's control panel. Taylor buried his hand deeper inside and pulled out a knot of yellow wires and the Claptrap shut off slowly. Now that Claptrap was disabled, Taylor could work on his programming in silence. Taylor found Claptrap wandering around outside Taylortown lost and confused. Taylor had taken Claptrap into the ravine where his hideout was and began working on hacking him. Taylor wanted Claptrap perched on the top of the hill where the entrance to the Trash Coast was so he could look on out for anybody not welcome. Taylor was becoming suspicious of his safety; his bandits had been travelling to settlements and various parts of the wastelands in search for Mordecai and Erik Franks. Erik Franks was found dead in the Rust Commons West inside his shelter where Mordecai had left him. The obvious was clear- Mordecai was still out there somewhere. Taylor decided to have his back guarded at all times. This Claptrap could be the eyes outside Taylortown. Taylor could have ordered his bandits to watch over from the Trash Coast entrance but they would be instantly recognized as enemies to Mordecai. A Claptrap unit would not give Mordecai that impression. In the event that Mordecai was to try and enter the Trash Coast he would have to deal with the Claptrap who could tell Taylor over a radio that Mordecai was near. Taylor had in fact not put a barricade by the Trash Coast entrance but instead the trap would be waiting for Mordecai if he were to ever leave the Trash Coast alive. Taylor had it all thought out, he knew of Mordecai's predatory instinct and animal behaviour when it came to warfare. He was ready; all he could do was wait for the animal to come hunting for him and strike.

The hacking was complete; Taylor reactivated Claptrap who sprang to life with a barrage of insults at Taylor. Claptrap was harder, colder and meaner. Claptraps were friendly robots but not this one. Claptrap was hacked and evil. Taylor dressed the Claptrap with a shoulder piece of bones most likely those belonging to a skag. Claptrap's optical scanner beamed red and obeyed whatever orders Taylor would give it. Taylor ordered Claptrap to stay here until told otherwise where it would scout for the vault hunter.

Later on that day Taylor was leaning against the wall beside the main entrance to Taylortown smoking a cigarette. A soft wind was blowing along the road in front of him. It was as if Pandora was sweeping the ground clear ready for the next splash of bloodshed on an already bloodstained planet. The immediate area that was known as "The Refuge" had been the centre of violence, betrayal and murder that had made bloodstains still present beneath the covers on the ground. The wind could howl as much as it wanted to, the memories of the carnage before could never be removed. Taylor exhaled a large cloud of smoke and turned his head to his left. Dust was whistling through the air in the distance and the sound of a speeding Runner swept the surface of the road where it reached Taylor's ears. Taylor dropped the cigarette in his hand and drew his revolver still leaning against the wall looking completely unafraid. The Runner drove closer and Taylor noticed that the Runner was yellow with a stripe of black running through the middle of it. He knew exactly who this was, it was Baron Flynt.

Taylor kept his revolver equipped and ready to fire but he had the feeling that Baron Flynt hadn't drove out here to start a fight. Baron Flynt stopped in front of Taylor on the road and looked beside him to see Taylor and Taylortown. Baron Flynt rested his right arm on the side of the cockpit and smiled with as much smugness as a man could at Taylor.

"Congratulations, you've made it. You did what you wanted to do. You proved you could go at it alone." Something wasn't right, Taylor thought. Something else was coming his way and whatever it was it wasn't going to be pleasant. Taylor took a deep breath and continued listening. "Only trouble is, that vault hunter is pretty damn pissed off with you. There is no help coming." Taylor stood up straight and challenged Baron Flynt.

"How do you know about that?"

"Words can travel fast if you know the right people, you should know that. I had an inkling that you and Jaynis didn't die in Treacher's Landing. Can't say I was really that bothered either, you two away from the Salt Flats were never a threat to me. Sure, you could work together for sometime but that want, that instinct to breakout and overpower the other would be too much to handle for the two of you. Soon enough, you started a civil war amongst the people you swore to defend. You two sucked at working together. The funny thing is _you_ are the architect for the downfall you will inevitably experience." Baron Flynt grabbed hold of the steering wheel and re-ignited the engine." All because of you- have a nice life." Baron Flynt drove off away from Taylortown before Taylor could even process the information. Baron Flynt had dropped a bombshell by Taylor's feet and Taylor started to see the light.

Maybe Baron Flynt was right, maybe Taylor was the reason for everything. Both he and Jaynis were as bad as each other but Taylor took it one step further- he became a coward. He refused point blank to kill his own brother despite all the opportunities he's had he never pulled the trigger. Instead he got someone else to do it for him. He was a hypocrite, he criticized Jaynis for his "compassion" he seldom showed when it came down to people he was close to, _you could never kill your own flesh and blood_. Taylor himself couldn't kill Jaynis with his own hands so he hired Mordecai to kill him. No matter what the situation was or what the past had left him with, Taylor was ready for the storm that was on its way to tear apart Taylortown with everyone and everything in it.


	27. Final Chapter I: This is the End

**-Finale I: ****This is the End-**

**Day 33**

The night before Taylor had no idea that his following had broken in two. News of Baron Flynt's visit had jumped from person to person in Taylortown and what was spoken. Two bandits were hiding behind the wall Taylor was leaning on when he was talking to Baron Flynt and had heard all of what was said. Faith in Taylor was swaying; some left during the night afraid no hope would save them if they stayed whereas the rest stayed behind their leader. Baron Flynt's words struck deep within Taylor's mind. Taylor was a hypocrite and a coward but he was also stubborn as hell. He had worked hard to get where he was, he wasn't going down without a fight. He knew trouble was on the way and he was ready.

Taylor's walk around the town that morning exposed what Taylor didn't see through the night. Over half of the population before had disappeared. Taylor quizzed some of the bandits outside in the town and they all told him the same thing. _They heard Baron Flynt's talk with you and gave up on you_. Taylor's heart pounded against his chest, he thought he was an untouchable figure of hope. He told these people he would set them free, believe in me and I'll believe in you. All of which was seen through by the deserters. Happily, the remaining bandits still believed in him but they wouldn't be enough. Taylor saw the destruction Mordecai had left behind when he killed Jaynis; Mordecai was going to do the same to him. Taylor walked to the back area of Taylortown by the tall fence and stood on the spot where he found Jaynis' corpse which was still rich with the bloodstains. Next to it on top of a Dahl container stood Jaynis' assault rifle he named _the meat grinder_. It was on display as a reminder about Jaynis. Sure, Taylor had removed all of Jaynis' influence but one strong reminder wouldn't hurt anybody if it was going to be a message to others. Taylor picked up a plank of wood and drew out a black marker pen which he used to write along it, _remember your martyrs but never respect them_. This in fact was a lie, he did respect his brother but he needed all the support from his following as possible.

The hacked Claptrap as ordered remained on the summit of the slope where the Trash Coast was. He paced the area around him and muttered human-hating slogans to himself. In between these hateful phrases he would cut in a cheer for Taylor Kobb.

"Those flesh-bags think they can stop me, with those tentacles they call limbs- Taylor Kobb for the win!" Claptrap stopped pacing when he saw someone approach the entrance of Taylortown. Claptrap zoomed in his sights on the figure who was wearing a trench coat. The figure was also carrying a black suitcase. Claptrap knocked on his ECHO device attached to his body and tuned in to Taylor's radio he found in Taylortown. "Master?"

"What?" Taylor replied.

"There's a contraption coming your way!" Taylor responded by hanging up the radio breaking the connection between them. Claptrap gestured an F-U at Taylortown in response.

Taylor climbed the three-story building and overlooked the main road of Taylortown. Indeed someone was approaching but to his relief it wasn't Mordecai. This was Jones, a bandit who had agreed to travel to Earl's scrap yard to gather Taylor enough materials to make him a rocket launcher with a lethal incendiary elemental effect. Taylor returned to the surface and waited for Jones. Jones took one footstep into Taylortown when a gunshot rang out and punched into the centre of his back piercing through the centre of his chest. It was a direct shot which would kill almost instantly. The bandits walking about Taylortown stopped dead looking on as Jones fell to his knees. Jones used all of his strength he had left to toss the suitcase further into the town so the bandits could retrieve it and give it to Taylor. Jones' swing spun his body around landing on the ground dead. One of the bandits snatched up the suitcase and ran as fast as he could to the back of the town. The bandits hadn't a clue where Mordecai was. They knew this was his doing; he was due to be here. Another shot echoed through the still air killing another bandit with a headshot. The bandits had got the message; they needed to take cover and quick. This in itself was a test; they had no idea where Mordecai was. Do they go inside; do they take cover behind a barrel, an overturned vending machine? Where was there a safe haven from Mordecai? In all directions they were in trouble. Nobody dared to move an inch in case they were next. A few moments passed and Mordecai took the opportunity to move to another location. As he ran beside the cliff that climbed high in front of Taylortown he threw three rain grenades into the town. The grenades landed in the courtyard of Taylortown and rolled a few metres before exploding into the air dividing into dozens of small pellets of explosives. Cover was useless against these devices as the bandits who breathed their last few breaths would happily testify. The bandits who were still outside were caught out in the open and were blown apart by the explosions. Legs were ripped from their bones, skin was torn off, charred from the heat and bodies flew everywhere with sickening thuds as they crashed into buildings and on the floor. The bandits were terrified, now they understood why they should have left the night before. This was suicide to try and defend Taylor. As far as they were concerned now, he was on his own. It was every man for himself in this environment.

Taylor had taken the suitcase from the bandit and sought refuge in the building raised on a balcony at the very end of Taylortown with the tall fence on either side. Taylor had installed two Gatling turrets on both sides of the balcony for defence. He unpacked the suitcase and looked at the rocket launcher with a smile on his face. There was ammunition included in the suitcase with a note stuck to the barrel of the weapon, _compliments from Crazy Earl, the Roaster_. Taylor loaded the rocket launcher with incendiary rockets and waited patiently for Mordecai to come to him. Taylor knew that Mordecai's predatory state of mind would tell him that all cowards remain as far away from the battle as possible. Taylor would lure the predator into a trap and kill him as the animal he is. If in the event Taylor was going to die as a coward he was going to die with all the firepower he could handle.


	28. Final Chapter II: Last Man Standing

**-Final Chapter II: Last Man Standing-**

At last Mordecai entered the war-torn town of Taylortown. Limbs, blood and shrapnel laid everywhere and there wasn't a bandit in sight, other than dead bandits. The bandits who had survived the chaos earlier were staying inside, away from Mordecai. If they didn't start on him maybe he wouldn't harm them. These bandits were nothing more than an obstacle in Mordecai's way, his target was Taylor Kobb and no-one else. Several Rakk flew overhead, clearly attracted to the smell of fresh blood. This gave Mordecai hope; he was fascinated with birds and any other form of predatory animal. They circled over Taylortown waiting for their time to fly down. They waited until the threat was clear. They were hungry; they didn't want to risk themselves for food if there was trouble below. Mordecai walked through the courtyard with ease, his sniper rifle resting in his hands with his finger barely touching the trigger. Mordecai could see blurred faces through the windows in the nearby buildings. The bandits wanted to escape Taylortown when the coast was clear. Mordecai knew this and decided to leave them be. He was doing them a favour. When Mordecai reached the wooden wall at the end of the courtyard which divided Taylor's building at the very end, Mordecai looked over his shoulder and watched as the bandits fled Taylortown for good. Taylor's short-lived reign of power was over.

Mordecai walked through the gap in the wall and stopped in his tracks to look at the sight of what looked like a small fortress. Taylor kicked open the door with _the roaster_ resting on his shoulder. Mordecai raised his sniper rifle and took a shot at Taylor which was deflected off of Taylor before it even hit him. Taylor pointed his finger towards his head and tapped it several times to gesture he has planned for everything Mordecai can throw at him. Taylor had an invisible shield installed to protect him on the front porch. Taylor pulled out a remote control which was the shutter controls for the two steel shutters beneath the two turrets on either side of Taylor. He pressed both buttons and the two steel shutters rattled open. Mordecai began to edge his way closer to the large rock in the centre of the area and prepared to take cover. Out of the shutters, two behemoths of bandit bruisers walked out clutching their assault rifles. They began to relentlessly fire their shock elemental effect assault rifles at the rock which Mordecai had dived behind. Mordecai was surrounded; the bruisers were making their way slowly around the large rock where Mordecai was hiding behind. Mordecai blind-fired with his sniper rifle, he fired off three rounds. One of them misfired badly into the sky, another fired directly at Taylor's shield bouncing off smacking into the wooden wall behind Mordecai. The third tore its way through the neck of the bruiser to Mordecai's left. The bruiser fell back a few paces from the impact and felt the wound. It was nothing to worry about. But, this gave Mordecai the opening he needed to jump out of cover and swing himself around the back of the wounded bruiser. The bruiser tried to shake off Mordecai but Mordecai slammed his knife into the back of the bruiser's neck and held on. The bruiser yelled out in pain, blood started to seep through the wound but as the knife sunk in deeper the bruiser's yells began to fall silent. The bruiser was dead. Mordecai jumped off of the bruiser's back and dived behind a fridge which was leaning diagonally against the tall fence. The last bruiser started yelling out insults with anger and frustration at Mordecai. The bruiser clan of the bandits were stupid as they were strong. Mordecai could easily lure them into traps ordinary bandits wouldn't fall for. Taylor watched on with a smile on his face, he wasn't scared at all by any of this. It was entertaining. The bruiser kept on walking towards Mordecai behind the fridge while unloading his assault rifle at the fridge. The electricity crackled off of the fridge exploding with energy. Mordecai quickly looked around the fridge and judged his timing. A few seconds more would be enough. The time was right; he kicked the fridge into the bruiser who bounced backwards from the impact. Mordecai leaped on top of the bruiser and jammed his knife into the bruiser's neck planting him there. Always attack where the animal is most vulnerable was what Mordecai always did. Mordecai unhinged his knife and holstered it and equipped his sniper rifle.

Taylor pushed another button but this time the control panel was stuck on the wall next to him. The two turrets either side of Taylor activated and started firing rounds at Mordecai. Mordecai ran to his right and kept on going. He was running directly at the tall fence on the left side of Taylor's building. Mordecai leapt onto the fence and scrambled over the top with the turret gunfire trailing behind him and dropped below out of sight. Taylor couldn't work out what had happened. The turrets stopped firing and remained idle, surveying the area continuously. Taylor deactivated his shield and walked down the steps onto the battleground. Mordecai had disappeared. Taylor approached the tall fence where Mordecai had jumped over and tried to look as far down to the swamp below as he could. There was nobody there. Meanwhile, behind Taylor's building, Mordecai was climbing the wall to reach the rooftop where he could drop down where Taylor was standing before between the two turrets. Mordecai remained as silent as possible. There was no way he could drop down without attracting attention to himself. Mordecai purposely slipped away from his grip and landed where Taylor stood before and immediately punched the button to activate the shield. As Mordecai predicted, Taylor had heard the sound of Mordecai landing on the ground. Taylor instinctively spun around and fired a rocket directly at Mordecai which exploded as it struck the shield. The incendiary elemental effect created splash damage to the two turrets beside Mordecai. The turrets began to burn and frazzle as the mechanisms inside them burnt away. Now, Mordecai was safe behind the shield and Taylor was out in the open. Mordecai couldn't deactivate the shield because Taylor would instantly kill him with _the roaster_ and Taylor couldn't harm Mordecai because he was behind the shield. Mordecai walked inside the building and closed the door behind him. He didn't have long; Taylor probably had another way of getting inside so Mordecai looked around him for an escape. He smashed open the window with his elbow and looked at the swamp down below. Mordecai crawled through and jumped onto the roof again where he remained flat on his front. Taylor had no idea where Mordecai was going, he couldn't even see him. Taylor paced back and forth in front of the shield waiting for something to happen. Mordecai noticed that Taylor was right below him. Mordecai looked ahead and noticed the weapon that Taylor had on display on top of the Dahl container. _The meat grinder _was on Mordecai's mind because Mordecai had lost his sniper rifle when he jumped over the fence. Mordecai stood up and jumped as far as he could from the rooftop. Mordecai's shadow swept over Taylor who saw this awe-inspiring feat of athleticism. Mordecai landed and rolled through absorbing the impact and dived for _the meat grinder_. He grabbed hold of it with both hands, spun round and unloaded the entire clip into Taylor Kobb.

Taylor dropped _the roaster_ and stood as he burnt alive. He was standing with his hands reaching out either side of him like a cross. His head leaning back looking at the sky high above. As the flames licked higher embracing his entire body he began to scream but his screams were almost as if they were silent. The sound of the roaring flames and sizzling of burning skin and bones drowned it out. Mordecai rested sat down against the Dahl container watching the awful sight of Taylor Kobb finally burning to the ground with ashes laying to rest beneath him.

**(Later that evening)**

The wild wind howled through Taylortown as the night covered the planet. Mordecai had reached the Trash Coast discovering there was no barricade, only a hacked Claptrap who gave him insults again and again before granting him access with the key card Mordecai acquired when he killed Jaynis. Mordecai realized that he didn't even need to kill Taylor, but what was done was done. Taylor and Jaynis fought and died over nothing fuelled by a sibling rivalry which made legendary status throughout Pandora. Jaynis wasn't the last man standing but if anything, he was the hero out of the two. The Refuge remained empty with the memories of what happened. Their story ended on Day 33.


End file.
